All i want
by valeria.guerrero.165
Summary: Billy Joe Cobra , es un cantante muy famoso , un día conoce a Spencer Wright , el cual le dice que odia a personas como Billy, Billy decide hacerse amigo de Wright , lo ayudara a conquistar a la chica que le gusta , pero , Billy se enamora de Spencer y ahora deberá conquistarlo. Animence a leer esta historia por favor ;v;
1. Chapter 1

**Hola nwn bueno esta historia la estoy publicando en wattpad y en Facebook en 2 grupos (canal de Amu Hinamori:fanfics y Sueños de un corazón ectofeature) bueno espero la disfruten ^^ **

All i want  
Capitulo 1

Habia miles y miles de fanaticas en un concierto de la estrella pop del momento Billy Joe Cobra , un chico de 18 años de edad , de cabello negro el cual siempre peinaba hacia atras y unos ojos tambien de color negro.

Estaba tocando la ultima cancion , con la cual cerraria el concierto , todas las chicas gritaban el nombre del cantante , otras cantaban/gritaban la cancion del pelinegro , pero en el publico habia un castaño de 16 años de edad de ojos cafes que no paresia muy interesado en lo que pasaba , de echo le paresia molesto.

Hey Spen , vamos diviertet un poco! - dijo una chica peliroja que estaba a lado de Spencer , Mallory la unica razon por la cual el castaño estaba en ese concierto , Spencer sentia algo por ella ya desde hace tiempo pero nunca se lo ha dicho .

Jeje bueno , no soy muy fanatico de esas cosas Mallory- dijo Spencer con un ligero sonrojo.

Vamos por mi - la chica sonrio y tomo la mano del castaño lo que ocasiono que este se sonrojara mas.

Y asi pasaron un pequeño momento hasta que la voz de un chico que hablaba por un microfono los interrumpio.

Muchas graaias! Son un exelnte publico! Cobra se despide!- el pelinegro levanto las manos resiviendo los aplausos gritos de emocion de sus fans - bien no lo olviden , los que tengan pases a camerinos deben ir por la puerta de de la derecha- al desir esto el chico se fue.

Spencer vamos a los camerinos aqui tengo los pases - dijo Mallory

Si vamos - respondio el castaño mientras sonreia timidamnte

Despues ambos fueron a la fila de las personas que tenian pases a camerinos , pasaron casi 2 horas , hasta que fue el turno de Spencer y Mallory.

Ambos entraron a una puerta , habia un gran pasillo , con alfombra color morado igual que el techo y con las paredes color rojo , el pasillo era un poco largo y habia varias puertas color blanco a los lados , pero al final del pasillo habia una puerta blanca con una estrella dorada que tenia las iniciales "BJC" en ella .

-waaaa que emocion , entremos

-entra tu Mallory , tu eres la que quiere conoserlo ¿no?

-seguro?

-claro!

-muy bien , grasias - entra a la habitacion

Spencer se recargo en la pared , pensaba en varias cosas como ¿por que Mallory lo habia invitado a el y no a otro chico y no a una amiga suya? no lo entendia ¿por diversion? o talvez ¿le gustaba? no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar eso , seria lindo ser correspondido , devia admitirlo Mallory le gustaba demasiado , paso varios minutos o talvez horas pensando en eso hasta que...

-Disculpa-la voz de una chica lo saco de sus pensamientos , busco con la mirada a aquella chica y vio a una chica castaña con unas gafas blancas en su cabello , una camisa amarilla con decoraciones rojas , unos pantalones cortos azules y tenis rojos, estaba saliendo de una de las puertas que habia en el pasillo-¿que estas haciendo aqui?

-e-eh? quien eres?

-soy Paula , la representante de Billy Joe Cobra , ¿quien eres tu y que haces aqui?

-m-mi nombre es Spencer Wright , vi-vine con una amiga al concierto y tenia pases a camerinos y...

-muestrame tu pase - interrumpio la chica con voz seria

-ah si claro aqui esta-le muestra el pase

-ah? ¿por que no estas con Cobra?

-veras yo vine aqui solo por mi amiga y le dije que la esperaria aqui afuera

-lo siento pero no puedes estar aqui

-por que?

La castaña se encogio de hombros -no lo se , Billy me pidio que cuidara que nadie estubiera en el pasillo - se cruza de brasos - " Cuida que todo esten con el gran y fabuloso Billy Joe Cobra o te despido" - dijo imitando la voz de pelinegro , luego solto un suspiro - como sea , ven entremos

-si

Paula abrio la puerta , y ambos chicos se llevaron una gran sorpresa , estaba Mallory en las piernas de Billy el cual solo traia sus pantalones , Spencer y Paula estaban sorprendidos ante eso , ¿que estarian haciendo?.

M-Mallory..-dijo Spencer casi en un susurro

Baruch! que demonios haces!? - dijo/grito Paula bastante molesta mientras caminaba hacia Billy.

Mallory solo se levanto y se fue corriendo pasando al lado de Spencer - lo siento- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Mallory...-Spencer se voltio para ver que le decia Paula a el cantante , queria saber que fue lo que habia pasado.

-Paula no me llames Baruch! sabes que odio ese nombre-dijo el pelinegro un poco molesto

-que diablos cres que hacias!?

-nada , solo hablamos , empezo a desirme cosas lindas y !BUM! me quito la camisa se sento en mi piernas luego llegaron ustedes - se cruza de brasos -pero no la culpo , es desir estaba con Billy Joe Cobra! oviamente no se resistiria a mi

-Billy eres un...

-asqueroso! - completo Spencer

-Spencer...-la chica se sorprendio un poco , la forma en la que dijo eso en verdad intimidaba y su mirada , wow , era bastante fria y seria , devia admitir que daba algo de miedo.

-disculpa?-a Billy le molesto un poco ese comentario , estaba acostumbrado a que Paula le dijera eso , pero ese chico no era Paula , se puso de pie y se puso en frente del castaño el cual unos centimetros mas pequeño que el cantante.

-lo que escuchaste! Mallory no haria esas cosas! ella no es asi , en cambio tu eres un sucio mujeriego!-¿como sabia eso?, faci , el cantante era muy famoso y en cualquier parte podias ver noticias sobre el , como que casi siempre tenia una nueva pareja o que tenia problemas familiares , wow nunca penso que los programas que le gustaban a su madre sobre la vida de famosos le servirian de algo.

-mujeriego? Paula puedes salir porfavor

-que!? Porq...

-ahora!

-...- no queria discutir asi que solo salio y cerro la puerta.

El pelinegro se quedo mirando al castaño , esa figura delgada , ese lindo tono de piel , ese brilloso cabello , esos ojos cafes tan misteriosos , esos labios...debia admitir que era lindo , demasiado.

-eres lindo - dijo el pelinegro casi en un susurro , pero el castaño logro escucharlo.

-de que diablos ha...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que el cantante lo empujo contra la pared sosteniedndo sus muñecas con bastante fuersza - oye! que diablos te pasa! que intentas hacerme! - intento liberarse , pero no podia , valla que el pelinegro era bastante fuerte.

-no soy un mujerigo , todas las chicas vienen a mi - empezo a obserbar de pies a cabeza a el menor - seria grosero de mi parte no resibirlas ¿no crees?.

-no! es enfermo!

-ummmm-se acerca a la cara de Spencer - sigues siendo lindo

-d-deja de desir eso ! alejate!

-dame una buena razon - se acerco mas al rostro de Spencer

-...-con todas sus fuerzas logro liberarse del agarre de Billy y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendolo caer al piso.

-Auch! olle que te pasa!- miro al castaño , se veia bastante enojado.

-personas como tu me dan asco! odio a los que son como tu! - salio rapidamente de la habitacion.

Billy se quedo sin palabras , es desir ¿odiar a Billy Joe Cobra? era la primera vez que alguien le desia eso , todo mundo lo amaba y admiraba , y bueno parese que ahora hay alguien que no lo adora.

-Billy ? - Paula entro a la habitacion y vio a Billy en el piso - ¿que paso aqui?

-sabes quien era ese chico?

-eh? ummm pues me dijo que se llamaba Spencer , Spencer Wright

-lindo nombre - se pone de pie - quiero que averigues sobre el

-Que!?

-si , nose contrata a alguien , pero quiero saber donde estudia

-porque?

-parese que este chico odia a Billy Joe Cobra , no pudo dejar que alguien me odie!-se puso ena pose presumida , siempre hacia eso cuando hablaba de si mismo.

-oh vamos Billy no pierdas el tempo en eso! solo es un chico que no le agradas

-te equivocas querida Paula , es EL chico que me odia , y no puedo permitir que EL me odie , ni aunque solo sea EL

Paula se cruzo de brasos y penso un poco en lo que le diria a Billy , lugo solo suspiro - hare lo que pueda

-genial! por eso te quiero- sonrie

-si,si,pero tardare un buen tiempo , unas semanas o meses talvez

-entiendo , no te preocupes toma tu tiempo

2 semanas despues (en la mansion de Billy)

-hey Billy-Paula entro a la habitacion de Billy con unos papeles en sus manos.

-que sucede-estaba sentado jugando videojuegos , puso pausa al juego para escuchar a Paula

-aqui tienes-le da lo papeles a Billy

-oh ~ - cominza a leer - estudia en un internado ah? muy bien , ya arreglaste todo?

-si , incluso compartiran habitacion

-genial!

Narra Spencer

Ya pasaron 2 semans desde el concierto y Mallory no me dirije la palabra , simpre esta con sus amigas y se ve feliz y despreocupada , pero cuando quiero hacercarme a ella , es raro se pone seria , como si le molestara mi precencia...

-hey Spence!-dijo mi amiga Shanila

-Shanila! hola, olle donde esta Rajeev?

-no se sentia bien asi que se quedo en su habitacion

-ya veo

Ambos empezamos a caminar hacia clases mientras hablabamos.

-oye Spencer ya te enteraste de que habra un nuevo alumno?

-a si? no lo sabia

-pero es extraño escuche no era un alumno cualquiera

-ah? a que te refieres?

-bueno segun escuche era...

-Kyaaaaaa!- ecuchamos gritos de emocion de cientos de chicas

Habia muchas chicas en el jardin , todas estaban mirando a algo o alguien.

-que diablos pasa ahi?-pregunte

-deve ser el chico nuevo

-pero quien es?

-es...

-heey! Spencer , hola

-eh?-votie para ver quien me llamaba-P-Paula?

-vaya , si me recuerdas

-que haces aqui? no me digas que tu eres la nueva alumna

-si,yo y tambien alguien mas

-no me digas que...

Billy Joe Cobra - dijeron Shanila y Paula al mismo tiempo

-ah! porque!?

-pues...

-oh vaya , vaya , mien quien esta aqui-hay no esa voz , esa molesta voz , mire hacia atras y el estaba ahi- que hay Spencer Wright .

-como diablos sabes mi nombre!?

-tengo mis contactos

Enserio investigo sobre mi!? o bueno Paula pudo desirle pero...enserio odio a este tipo.

Narro yo

La campana sono y todos fueron a sus clases , Billy seguia a Spencer a donde fuera , lo cual lo molestaba demasiado.

Paso asi toodo el dia , hasta que las clases terminaron Billy todavia seguia a Spencer.

-olle quieres dejar de seguirme?-pregunto Spencer al pelinegro

-no

-porque!?

-me odias ¿no?

-no~ como crees! no puedo odiar a un sucio mujeriego perverido que me esta acosando!-dijo en tono sarcastico , el pelinegro solto una risita.

-pues me alegro

-que no conoses el sarcasmo?

El pelinegro revolvio los cabellos del castaño - no dejare que nadie en este mundo odie al gran Billy Joe Cobra! - se fue con una gran sonrisa.

Vaya chico , parese que nuestro querido Spencer no estara de buen humor los proximos dias gracias al pelinegro ¿que pasara ahora? era una de las miles de preguntas que se hacia el castaño en esos momentos.

-solo espero que se largue de aqui pronto-susurro Spencer.

No sabia que pasaria en los proximos dias , pero si sabia algo , cada dia lo odiaria mas y mas , de eso estaba seguro...

O eso creia el...

Continuara..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí el nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic espero que les guste antes una pequeña explicación , cuando un dialogo aparece -"así"- es un pensamiento**

All i want  
Capitulo 2

-solo espero que se largue de aqui pronto-susurro Spencer.

No sabia que pasaria en los proximos dias , pero si sabia algo , cada dia lo odiaria mas y mas , de eso estaba seguro...

O eso creia el...

Spencer siguio su camino hasta su dormitorio , al entrar noto algo extraño ...

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI?!-grito el castaño

-De que hablas? - respondio Billy acostado en su cama

\- esta es mi habitacion y de mi compañero Bobby!

-Ah~ eso , si estara en otra habitacion , ahora yo estare aqui - el pelinegro sonrio despreocupadamente

-Q-Q-Q-Que!?

Definitivamente , los dias seran una tortura ...

Estubieron un buen rato en silencio...uno muy incomodo...Spencer estaba sentado en su escritorio enfrente de su computadora editando unos videos y Billy estaba sentado en su cama con una libreta en sus manos intentaba escribir una cancion , de vez en cuando miraba a Spencer , aun no podia creer que ese chico lo odiara , pero no importaba , Billy lograria que ese chico lo amara , ademas , no estaria aburrido estos dias , tendria un juguete nuevo...

-Hey Spen..-lo llamo Billy

-que quieres-le respondio Spencer de una manera fria.

-Que haces - se acerco a Spencer

-algo que no te importa-dijo de manera fria.

-jum! - el pelinegro observo a Spencer - editas videos?

-si no me dises no me doy cuenta-

Dios! si que era dificil hablar con este chico - veo que te gustan los zombies-

-talvez...

-talvez?

Spencer solto un largo suspiro , pues no llebaba ni 10 minutos con Billy como compañero de habitacion y ya empezo adesesperarlo , no solo porque lo interrumpia en su trabajo , si no porque el odiaba a persons como Billy , aunque era un poco mas porque no dejava que se consentrara , le era molesto que lo interrumpieran cuando trabajaba en sus cosas.

-Bien , si me encantan ¿feliz? ahora dejame en paz

-ummm...estoy aburrido , ¿quieres que salgamos?

-no

-pero po...

-no

-pero...

-no

-porfavor~

-que no!-se dio vuelta para verlo-y si sigues dormiras afuera!

-jum! - el pelinegro se recosto en su cama con un gran puchero , paresia un niño pequeño.

Spencer no pudo evitar verlo por unos momentos , esa expresion le paresia un poco tierna...-"¿¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?"- se giro nuevamente hacia su computadora intentando olvidar ese loco pensamiento.

La noche fue lenta , silenciosa y un poco incomoda , cuando ya eran las 10:35 de la noche ambos chicos desidieron ir a dormir , ninguno se dirigio la palabra , solo se fueron a dormir , mañana seria sabado , y los sabados y domingos no hay clases en l internadao asi que todos pueden salir de la escuela o pasear libremente por la ecuela,Spencer tenia planeado intentar hablar con Mallory , compro un pequeño regalo para ella , y bueno , intentaria ver porque ya no le dirigue la palabra.

Al dia siguiente , Spencer se levanto y no vio a Billy , no le importo mucho y fue a darse un baño y arreglarse para ver a Mallory , le habia pedido a Shanila que hablara con ella para que aceptara ver a Spencer en la cafeteria de la escuela.

Spencer se arreglo ( no muy formal) y salio de su habitacion con una pequña caja de chocolates y un ramo de flores , se dirigio a la cafeteria y busco a Mallory , y cuando la vio , pudo sentir como se aceleraba su corazon y su cara enrojecia , estaba nervioso.

Se acerco un tanto timido a la peliroja- M-Mallory...- la llamo casi en un susurro , la chica lo miro con seriedad.

-hola...-respondio la chica sin mucho interes.

-toma...son para ti...-le entrego los regalos.

-grasias...-la chica tomo los regalos un poco sorprendida-para que querias verme?...

-por que me ignoras?- pregunto Spencer bajando la mirada - me o-odias? - al desir eso sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , pensar eso hacia que le doliera el pecho.

La chica solto un largo suspiro - Spencer , no te odio...

-entonses porque me ignoras...

-no lo se , despues del concierto , no se , me senta rara incomoda contigo , queria evitarte.-la chica miro a otro lado , no paresi importarl mucho lo que leresponderia Spencer.

-eh?...

-si ...lo siento- se hiba a dar la vuelta para irse , pero Spencer tomo su mano y la detuvo.

A Spencer le doli el pecho , pero evia ser fuerte , queria serlo , ya era hora de decirle a Mallory lo que sentia por ella.

-M-Mallory ...yo...t-tu...m...m-me gustas...

\- que?

\- me gustas Mallory...

-te gusto?

-s-s-si...

-perdon,pero,tu no me gustas...

Spencer pudo sentir se destrozaba en grandes pedazos , le dolia el pecho , sentia como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , queria desile a Mallory "esta bien , no importa" pero tenia un nudo en su garganta , no podia hablar.

-Spenceeer!-escucho la voz de Billy , miro hacia atras para ver que queria.

Al mirar hacia atras un algo golpeo su cara , intento abrir los ojos pero no podia.

-jajajaja oh ...deverias ver tu cara Wright , jajaja estas lleno de pas...tel...- miro detenidamente al castaño , no tenia ninguna expresion en su rosto , sus ojos solo tenian el brillo de sus lagrimas-Spencer?

Se escucharon miles de risas de todos los alumnos , incluyendo a Mallory , aun asi Spencer no tenia ninguna expresion en su rostro , no se veia vergonzado o molesto , estaba destrozado.

-o-oye Spencer que te...-Spencer ignoro a Billy y se fue caminando hacia su habitacion.

Billy solo lo observo , no sabia lo que le pasaba , peeo queria saberlo , haci que desidio seguirlo.

Cuando llego a la habitacion escucho como si alguien llorara , era Spencer...estaba en el piso junto a su cama mientras abrasaba sus piernas y escondia su rostro.

-oye , bro , que te pasa? - Billy se acerco a Spencer y se sento a su lado.

-e-eso no t-te importa - siguio llorando.

-puedes decirme~ vamos confia en mi-sonrio dulcemente , espero a que el castaño se calmara un poco , despues de unos momentos Spncer miro a Billy , aun salian lagrimas de sus ojos - ya me diras? - pregunto Billy dulcemente.

\- M-Mallory , la chica peliroja , ella me gusta , pero ...yo a ella no...

-ummm...puedo ayudarte!

-que?...

-si! puedo ayudarte a conquistarla - sonrio muy emocionado.

-d-de verdad?- a Spencer no le daba confianza ese tipo , pero talvez podria ayudarlo.

-si ...pero~

-"hay no"- penso Spencer , bueno devia admitir que sabia que eso pasaria- pero que...

-deveras ser mi mejor amigo

-"demonios"-

No queria hacerlo , no queria , se odiaria si fuera su amigo , pero no importa , podria desir que es su amigo y no serlo , si es facil , decir que es su amigo , hacer que Billy lo ayude a conquistar a Mallory y luego ya no le importaria Billy , si suena facil.

-acepto..

Ambos chicos cellaron el trato con un apreton de manos...

No se imaginan lo que acaban de hacer estos chicos...apartir de ese dia las cosas cambiarian a tal punto que todo pareseria un simple sueño..

Continuara...

**Es todo por hoy, les agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hello~ aquí les traigo la continuación de esta cosa :'D espero les guste y me den sus opiniones n.n por cierto ya tengo un poco avanzada la historia , así que intentaré actualizar mas seguido **

All i want  
Capitulo 3

-pero que..

-deveras ser mi mejor amigo

-"demonios"-

No queria hacerlo , no queria , se odiaria si fuera su amigo , pero no importa , podria desir que es su amigo y no serlo , si es facil , decir que es su amigo , hacer que Billy lo ayude a conquistar a Mallory y luego ya no le importaria Billy , si suena facil.

-acepto..

Ambos chicos cellaron el trato con un apreton de manos...

No se imaginan lo que acaban de hacer estos chicos...apartir de ese dia las cosas cambiarian a tal punto que todo pareseria un simple sueño...

Al dia siguiente , era domingo , Spencer aun seguia tranquilamente dormido , hasta que...

-Spencer! despierta!- la voz de Billy lo desperto.

-W-Waaaaa!-cae al piso-p-pero que te pasa!?

-es hora de iniciar con las clases - el pelinegro ayudo a Spencer a ponerse de pie.

-pero que dises? hoy es domingo , no hay clases.

-esas clases no tonto! , las mias

-que?

-para conquistar a Mallory!

-ah...eso - el menor se estiro un poco y puso sus manos en su nuca- y bien gran maestro , ¿que devo hacer?

\- jaja , no me digas asi me sonrojas - dijo en tono burlesco - bien , esta es la primera leccion es , "Conocer a tu chica"

-eh?

-sip , deves de saber cosas que le gusta , ya sabes , para poder regalarle mas cosas y poder hablar con ella sobre cosas que le gustan y eso..

-ummm...y como hago eso?

-mm...creo que si intentas hablar con ella te rechazaria e ignoraria...umm...y si la miras desde un lugar oculto mientra la obserbas y la escuchas.

-hablas de acosarla?

-no! dije obserbarla y escucharla desde un lugar oculto

-osea...acosarla...

-no es acoso!

-...-el castaño solo desidio callarse un momento- tss...jajajaja- despues de unos segundos comenzo a reirse a mas no poder.

-olle! de que te ries!

-de que eres un tonto Cobra- el castaño se limpio una lagrimita que le salio de tanto reir , despues miro al pelinegro con una gran y tierna sonrisa.

Billy no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente , pues en todo el tiempo que paso con Spencer no habia mostrado una sonrisa , era la sonrisa mas tierna que habia visto en su vida , claro ademas de la suya.

-bien , me ire a tomar un baño y mejor piensa en algo que no sea acosar..

-ya te dije que no es acoso-se giro un poco para cubrir su sonrojo.

-jeje como digas - Spencer entro al baño y dejo a Billy solo en la habitacion.

Despues de un rato Spencer salio del baño ya arreglado.

-y bien , ya pensaste en algo sñor "no es acoso"

-pe-pero no es acoso!-dijo el pelinegro de forma infantil , el castaño solo solto una risita-como sea deverias de ir ya a...

-acosarla? - completo el castaño.

-aaah! superalo!- el pelinegro se acerco a Spencer y lo tomo del braso - ven te ayudare a aco...digo! obserbarla!

-jeje,como digas

Ambos salieron de la habitacion y fueron a buscar a Mallory , una vez la encontraro , Billy le dijo a Spencer que devian esconderse y mirarla un poco alejados , pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar de lo que habla con sus amigas.

Pasaron un buen rato observando a las chicas , ambos chico ya estaban cansados , llebaban mas de una hora solo obserbando y escuchando , y lo peor , es que las chicas no hablaban de nada interesante.

-Billy estoy cansado...

-pero devemos seguir mirando

-por que?

-para que puedas conquistar a Mallory

-que clase de persona se enamoraria de un chico que la acosa?!

-en miles de historias!

-que?...

-si , hay muchas historias y animes donde el chico es un acosador y la chica se enamora perdidamente de el.

-historias y animes...

-sip

-pero que demonios te pasa!? pense que tu hacias cosas como esto para conquistar chicas!

-eh...no~ soy Billy Joe Cobra , no nesesito hacer nada para que las chicas me amen , ya que soy hermoso y talentoso - dijo con un tanto presumido -no soy un simple chico que nesesita ayuda para conseguir novia , como tu.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

\- ERES UN MALDITO IMBESIL! HISISTE QUE ACOSARA A MALLORY PARA NADA! - grito el castaño , pero habia olvidado algo...aun estaban cerca de Mallory...lo suficiente como para que la chica lo escuchara.

Mallory miro a Spencer y se acerco bastante molesta - estabas acosandome?...

-n-no Mallory yo ...no...fu-fue el y y-yo...

-me das asco- la chica se fue con sus amigas dejando solos a Billy Spence , claro que habia varios alumnos cerca , unos se quedaron obserbando lo que acababa de pasar , otros solo lo ignoraron,pero muchas chicas miraban a Spencer con odio , no por que estaba acosando a Mallory , si no porque ellas eran fanaticas de Billy , y hace unos segundos Spencer lo habia insulado , otras si lo hacian por lo de Mallory , o por ambas cosas.

-no deviste haber gritado-dijo Billy.

-no devi haber gritado? enserio? -Spencer lo miro con despresio-sabia que no podia confias en alguien como tu...

-olle de que ha...-no pudo teminar ya que Spencer le golpeo la cara.

Despues el castaño se lanzo contra Billy para seguir golpeandolo , obviamente Billy no se dejaría ganar asi de facil asi que también empezo a defenderse , muchos alumnos empezaron a rodearlos , casi todos apoyaban a Billy , hasta que...

-todos ustedes! - el director Ponzi llego e interrumpio la pelea todos los que miraban la pelea salieron corriendo , pero Billy y Spencer se quedaron ahi,Ponzi los envio a detencion por lo que restaba del dia y estarian ahi por los proximos 5 dias.

Los dos entraron al salon de detencion , se sentaron en lugares separados , ambos aun tenian marcas de golpes en la cara. Pasaron 2 horas ahi , ninguno hablaba , de vez en cuando Billy miraba a Spencer , parese ser que sus planes para hacer que deje de odiarlo no funcionaron , primero intentaria ser su amigo , y se entero de que Spencer queria a Mallory asi que lo iba a ayudar a conquistarla y asi dejaria de odiarlo ,pero lamentablemente no sabia exactamente qu hacer , a el le funcionaba solo siendo el mismo , realmente no hacia nada especial.

-oye Spencer...- el pelinegro decidio romper el silencio , se le acaba de ocurrir otro plan para que Spencer deje de odiarlo.

-...-Spencer solo lo ignoro.

-estas...molesto?

-...

-ummm,bro...perdon por lo que paso , yo ... no queria esto...

El castaño solto un pequeño suspiro - no te preocupes , perdon por enojarme , solo querias ayudarme

-aun puedo ayudarte

-eh?-Spencer lo miro.

-si

-como..

-digamos que soy un chico bastante romantico

-enserio? - el castaño se rio un poco.

-sip -el cantante cruzo los brasos y bajo un poco la mirada mientras sonreia presumidamente - te enseñare a ser romantico.

-jajaja quiero ver eso- el castaño comenzo a reir-se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Billy- el castigo de hoy termino , ire con unos amigos.

Billy tambien se levato de su asiento - de acuerdo , yo estare en la habitacion.

-esta bien

Ambos fueron a la puerta y salieron , Billy se iria a su habitacion pero se detubo , ya que Spencer lo llamo.

-hey Billy!

Se giro para ver a Spencer pero recibio un abraso de el , iba a corresponder al abraso pero no pudo , ya que solo duro unos segundos , cuando Spencer se separo lo miro y le sonrio dulcemente.

-gracias...- despues se fue.

Billy se quedo ahi parado , se sentia raro , estaba temblando , su corazon estaba acelerado sentia que la cara le ardia , no estaba seguro de porque.

El chico llevo una de sus manos a su pecho para sentir su corazon acelerado , era la primera vez que se sentia asi.

-q-que me pasa?...

Seguro era un resfriado , despues iria a la enfermeria...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey! Ya llego la tipa esta que quiere ser popu uwu aquí un nuevo capitulo X3 espero que lo disfruten (w)/**

All i want  
Capitulo 4

Ambos fueron a la puerta y salieron , Billy se iria a su habitacion pero se detubo , ya que Spencer lo llamo.

-hey Billy!

Se giro para ver a Spencer pero recibio un abraso de el , iba a corresponder al abraso pero no pudo , ya que solo duro unos segundos , cuando Spencer se separo lo miro y le sonrio dulcemente.

-gracias...- despues se fue.

Billy se quedo ahi parado , se sentia raro , estaba temblando , su corazon estaba acelerado sentia que la cara le ardia , no estaba seguro de porque.

El chico llevo una de sus manos a su pecho para sentir su corazon acelerado , era la primera vez que se sentia asi.

-q-que me pasa?...

Seguro era un resfriado , despues iria a la enfermeria...

Spencer seguia caminando hacia la habitacion donde estaba su mejor amigo,un chico llamado Rajeev,que era el hermano de su amiga Sanila.

Al llegar a la habitacion toco la puerta - Rajeev! abre soy Spencer - pero nadie contesto - ummm que raro , talvez salio , nee~ le vere mañana - Spencer se fue hacia su habitacion.

Cuando llego vio a Billy sentado en la cama , estaba cruzado de brasos y paresia enojado.

-oye , que te pasa? te vez molesto-pregunto el castaño.

-la enfermera se burlo de mi -mira a otro lado molesto.

-que?...-el castaño lo miro confundido.

-se burlo de mi!

-como?

-pues...

Flash back

El pelinegro se dirigia a la enfermeria , aun sentia que su cara ardia y su corazon estaba acelerado.

-ho-hola?-entro un poco nervioso , pues no es muy fanatico de ir al doctor , pero ahora que lo pensaba , fue con la enfermera , no con el doctor.

\- hola! entre - la enfermera se acerco al pelinegro -sientate en esa cama y dime que te pasa

-s-si - el pelinegro hizo lo que le dijo la enfermera.

La mujer se puso enfrente del chico - muy bien ¿que te pasa?

-pu-pes no se , me siento nervioso , y mi corazon esta muy acelerado y mi cara esta ardiendo.

-uh? llebas tiempo asi?

-n-no , me puse haci hace unos minutos cuando...un chico m-me abraso - miro a otro lado.

-...-la mujer lo miro sorprendida- awwww cosita!

-eh?

-eres una ternurita! no sabes lo que tienes!? enserio!?

-de-de que demonios habla , por que deveria saberlo!

-jajaja que tontito - pellisco las mejillas del pelinegro.

-aaah! dejeme - intento alejar las manos de la mujer -dejemee! esta loca!

Fin del flash back

-cuando logre que me soltara me fui lo mas rapido posible , aun me duelen las mejillas...

-te pusiste asi porque...te abrase?

-q-que!? NO! -el pelinegro se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-pero acabas de desirlo...

-callate! -el pelinegro se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta - ire a la cafeteria...

-pero ya esta cerra...-no pudo terminar ya que Billy cerro la puerta con fuerza-ummm...-se quedo pensativo , ¿el le gustaba a Billy?. No , no era posible ¿o si?.

Mientras tanto , Billy caminaba por el internado " te pusiste asi porque...te abrase?" eso sonaba una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza , siguio caminando hasta que se encontro con alguien...

-olle Billy! - dijo una chica castaña.

Billy la miro-Paula? olle donde estabas?

-ah~ veras , parese que el director no esta de acuerdo con que un chico de 18 años este en donde estudian los chicos de 16 años , y quiere que te vallas y...

-no me quiero ir!- no sabia porque dijo eso , el queria irse pero algo dentro de el...queria seguir ahi.

-tra-tranquilo! intente convenserlo , pero , me dijo que te podras quedar , hasta la graduacion

-cuando es...

-en 6 meses...

-6 meses? - miro al cielo , se quedo asi un buen rato.

-Billy? - pregunto Paula.

-estoy bien , grasias - bajo su mirada y miro a Paula y despues al piso.

-sucede algo?

-no...es solo que...

-solo que...?

-jeje- rio un poco con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas , despues solo se fue hacia su habitacion.

Paula solo se quedo mirando confundida ¿que le pasaba?.

Billy , llego a su habitacion y abrio la puerta , miro a Spencer que estaba dormido , simplemente sonrio.

-Spencer!

-aaah! - el castaño desperto y miro a Billy- q-que!?

-mañana iniciaremos!

-eh?

-mañana te enseñare a ser romantico para tu chica

-a-a si?

-sip - sinceramente , no planeaba enseñalo a ser romantico , el tenia otros planes...

Continuara...

** Hasta aquí el capitulo :'3 **

**Bueno pues la enfermera será un personaje importante en la historia XD según yo esta basado en mi personalidad :p ( aunque no en mi apariencia uwu ) para que se hagan una idea , es alta , delgada , de piel pálida , ojos negros , su cabello es castaño claro y usa lentes.**

**Bueno hasta luego nwn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí esta la siguiente parte de mi fanfic X3 espero disfruten este capitulo ;u;**

All i want  
CAPITULO5

-mañana te enseñare a ser romántico para tu chica

-a-ah si?

-sip-sinceramente el no planeaba enseñarlo a ser romántico , el tenia otros planes

Al la mañana siguiente , era lunes todos los alumnos irían a clases , pero había 2 en especial que durante los recesos estarían en detención , así es nuestros queridos Billy y Spencer.  
Ambos chicos se levantaron y fueron a las primeras clases, cuando terminaron ya era receso así que todos debían salir de sus salones a descansar y eso , también los dejaban pasear por el internado libremente , claro que con la condición de no causar problemas.  
-hey Spencer ¿vienes con nosotros? - pregunto Shanila  
-a no puedo  
-paso algo? - pregunto Rajeev  
-no es eso es que...bueno en realidad si , tengo que ir a detención  
-por que!?-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo  
-pues...  
-Spence , ya debemos irnos - llego Billy interrumpiendo al castaño.  
-eh? e-esta bien , solo espérame un momento.  
-de acuerdo- después el pelinegro se fue a el salón de detención.  
-después les cuento , debo irme.  
-de acuerdo , te vemos después de clases  
-claro- Spencer se fue hasta el salón de detención , se detuvo un momento al escuchar una melodiosa voz...era Billy.  
Wright abrió un poco la puerta para escuchar mejor ,se quedo escuchando , nunca fue fan de las canciones de Billy , pero debía admitir que cantaba muy bien.

~All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old~

Spencer seguia escuchando , cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que escuchaba.

~The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cos I need you to look into mine ~  
~Tell me that you'll open your eyes~

El pelinegro dejo de cantar y se acerco al hacia la puerta , se puso en frente del castaño que aun tenia sus ojos cerrados , se acerco un poco y repitió en un susurro...

~Tell me that you'll open your eyes~...

Spencer abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar a Billy tan cerca.  
-te gusta lo que escuchas ?~ -pregunto el pelinegro en un tono de burla.  
-e-eh? y-yo no...eh...CA-CALLATE! - el chico entro al salón con un gran sonrojo es sus mejillas , tomo asiento alejado del cantante.  
-hey bro~ no deberás alejarte mucho , ya que si lo haces no podre ayudarte con Mallory - dijo el cantante en un tono presumido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
Spencer no dijo nada , solo se levanto y se sentó al lado de Billy.  
-Bien te escucho.  
-jeje pues mira debes ser detallista y muuy romántico eso le gusta a las señoritas  
-ya veo , y que podría hacer ?  
-ummmm...puedes regalarle unas flores , yo puedo ayudarte a escribirle un poema  
-genial- el chico sonrió , lo que ocasiono que Billy se sonrojara un poco.  
Y así pasaron todo el día (bueno solo los recesos) en detención Billy le ayudo a Spencer a escribir un poema para Mallory , después le compraría unas flores y se las regalaría .  
Cuando ya todos salieron de clases Billy y Spencer fueron a sentarse en una banca que estaba afuera de la enfermeria ¿por que? pues cerca de ahí estaban Mallory y sus amigas.  
-muy bien-dijo Spencer-aquí están las flores , el poema ya me lo aprendí de memoria , pero aun así se lo entregare.  
-de acuerdo, suerte bro~-respondió Billy.  
-jeje,grasias,bueno debo irme, adiós-el castaño se levanto y se fue.  
Billy se quedo sentado mientras observaba a Spencer,despues soltó un largo suspiro-¿por que me siento así?-puso su mano derecha en su pecho, le dolía un poco, sentía como si algo estuviera haciendo presión en su pecho.  
-estas rompiendo tu corazoncito amor , eso es lo que pasa~ -escucho la voz de una mujer a su lado, obviamente sabia de quien era.  
-AAAAAH! ALEJESE DE MI MALDITA ENFERMERA MANIATICA!-grito bastante alterado.  
-oye tranquilo viejo , yo solo te conteste tu pregunta.  
-eh?  
-dijiste ''¿por que me siento así?'' y yo te dije que es porque tu mismo te estas rompiendo el corazón.  
-que?...-se puso un poco nervioso y confundido al escuchar eso ¿a que se refería?.  
-cariño ¿acaso eres tonto? estas enamorado de Spencer  
-l-lo conoce?  
-eh...un poco , varias veces hable con el , es un chico interesante , además no solo eso , también leo los expedientes de los alumnos-la mujer se encogió de hombros.  
-mmm...entonces...enamorado  
-que no lo notaste?  
-sinceramente no , creía que solo era una atracción eh...como decirlo , umm de amigos , supongo.  
-entiendo escucha cariño-la mujer rodeo a Billy con su brazo-intenta definir y entender bien tus sentimientos , es decir , intenta entender bien esa ''atracción'' que tienes hacia Spencer , puede que solo sea de amistad , pero puede que no y justo cuando te des cuenta ...BUM! ... tu solito lo separaras de ti ayudándolo a estar en esa zo...ejem!...quiero decir , con Mallory.  
-ya los entendí...  
-a si?  
-sip , el...me gusta  
-awwwww que lindo~  
-no se que hare para que me corresponda , pero , si lo conquisto...no se quiero hacerlo de una manera especial  
-owww pero que adorable~ -la mujer abraso un poco al chico.  
-si , gracias , eh...puedo...preguntar algo?  
-claro!~  
-¿como sabe que estoy ayudando a Spencer a estar con Mallory?  
-...!?-la mujer se quedo callada y miro a otra parte- eh...sexto sentido  
-a si?  
-cla-claro! que creías , que los acoso o algo así? pffff por favor  
-¿nos acosa?

-¿lo hace?

-QUE DEMONIOS!? NOS ACOSA!  
-es que...me gusta emparejarlos  
-q-que!?-el cantante se sonrojo al extremo al escuchar eso.  
-es que hacen una pareja preciosa!-un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de la enfermera.  
-pe-pero por-porque!?  
-no se! dime tu por que hacen una pareja tan sensual!?  
-cállese!  
-ah! claro ahora cállame , tsss el ser seme no te da el derecho de hacerlo  
-se-seme!?  
-pues si , que creías! ¿Qué Spencer seria el seme y tu el uke? , pfff obvio no!~ ...aunque...nee~ tu estas bien de seme.  
-aght! maldita pervertida! yo...  
-enfermera! - un chico interrumpió a el pelinegro-un chico estaba jugando en las escaleras y se cayo por las escaleras y no despierta!  
-como se llama el chico  
-Daniel...  
-neee~ no me interesa , ahora ¿Qué me decías Billy?  
-eh...que no debe ir a...  
-no,no,no,no,no es importante  
-enfermera! el tipo se esta retorciendo en el piso de una manera rara-el chico interrumpió a la mujer.  
-pues dile que deje de hacerlo!  
-no reacciona!  
-aaaaah! malditos niños inútiles! bueno , luego hablare contigo Billy , byee~  
-a...adiós...  
El pelinegro regreso a su habitación y ahí estaba Spencer recostado en su cama.  
-hey bro!~ como te fue?  
Spencer miro a Billy y sonrió-fue genial! le encanto! vamos a tener una cita el sábado a las 8:00 de la noche!  
-wooow me alegro mucho-dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada , estaba celoso.  
-todo es gracias a ti Billy  
-n-no es na...  
El menor extendió su puño hacia Billy con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-que estas...  
-vamos! no me dejes así , ahora somos mejores amigos!-contesto el castaño con una gran sonrisa.  
Billy abrió los ojos como platos y choco su puño con el de el menor-s-si , mejores amigos...  
-genial! bueno voy a ir con unos amigos a pedirles la tarea , jeje ahora regreso  
El pelinegro se quedo en la habitación observando su puño , sentía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado muy duro en su estomago , eso amig s mios era la Friendzone.  
continuara...

**Ese fue el capitulo de hoy :'D ¿Les gusto? ¿Que opinan de la enfermera? Jejeje X3 nos leemos luego! ****La canción que canta Billy es Open Your Eyes de Snow Patrol ( usare muchas canciones de esta banda xD la amo uwu si no fuera por ella esta cosa que llamo fanfic no existiría )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! X3 gracias a todos los que leen y comentan mi fanfic :'D espero disfruten este capitulo **

All i want  
capitulo 6

El pelinegro se quedo en la habitacion observando su puño , sentia como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado muy duro en su estomago , eso amig s mios era la Friendzone.

La semana paso rapido , Billy y Spencer ya se llevaban demasiado bien , no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos , ya que Spencer siempre estaba hablando con Mallory y Billy...bueno el siempre estaba rodeado por sus fanaticas locas.

Durante toda la semana Billy y Spencer debian estar en detencion,y Billy se aprobechaba de eso para estar con su querido castaño (sip ahora lo llamaba asi) el cantante le pidio ayuda a cierta enfermera fujoshi que le hablara sobre Spencer , para conocerlo mejor , ya despues el le preguntaria a Spencer que le gustaba y podria saber perfectamente lo que le gustaba al castaño y asi tener cosas en comun.

Era viernes y apenas era el primer receso , ambos chicos estaban en detencion , ese seria su ultimo dia de castigo , el salon estaba en un silencio incomodo , ninguno habia dicho ninguna palabra desde que entraron en el salon.

-Y...como te va con Mallory?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-genial! y todo gracias a ti -respondio el castaño alegre.

-Ya veo...emm...dijiste que tendrian una cita el sabado ¿verdad?

-sip , vamos a ir a un restaurante

-felicidades - Billy estaba demaciado celoso , desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Spencer solo ah querido desaserse de Mallory para estar con su querido castaño , pero Billy ya arruino todo ayudando a Spencer a estar con esa tipa.

Durante la semana intento separarlos con ayuda de su amiga la enfermera , que por cierto ya le habia dicho su nombre...

Flash back (el martes)

Billy estaba en la enfermeria esperando a la enfermera.

-Waaa~ , perdon por tardar cariño - dijo la mujer mientras entraba al consultorio.

-No importa - dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreia.

-bueno...uff...como te va? - la castaña se sento al lado de Billy.

-pues...Spencer pasa mas tiempo con Mallory , es increible! es decir , Spencer le dio un estupido regalo el lunes y ya parese que quiere tener una relacion con el!

-debemos hacer algo con esa tipa - la mujer se cruzo de brazos - ummmm...y si le hacemos cosas a Mallory?

-de que habla?

-si veras , hacerle una boma o molestarla

-ummm...suena bien , pero eso no la alejaria de Spencer

-a eso voy! debemos hacer que paresca que Spencer le hizo la broma , luego ella le rompera el corazon y el correra a los brasos de su queridisimo Baruch~

-oh...eso suena sadico y cruel...me gusta! ...espere un momento , como carajos sabe mi nombre real!?

-leyendo expedientes cariño , leyendo expedientes

-oh...ah! eso me recuerda , nunca me ah dicho su nombre

-es Ami

-Ami? genial!

-bueno cariño debo irme , adios - Ami se lebanto de su asiento y miro a Billy - mañana iniciaromos con nuestro plan

-muy bien , hasta luego , Ami~

-señorita Ami para ti , Baruch Cohen- dijo en tono serio.

-eh? ah lo siento , yo...

-jejeje era broma! , muy bien hasta mañana- al decir eso la castaña se fue.

Fin del flash back

Eso le recordo todo lo que hizo la junto con Ami para separar a Spencer y Malllory...empeoraron todo.

Flash back (el miercoles)

-todo listo? -pregunto Ami.

-si , aqui esta la pintura y los insectos

-genial!

Ambos estaban en el salon del segundo piso del internado , en ese salon habia una ventana que dirijia al jardin del internado , si mirabas por la ventana y mirabas hacia abajo , podias ver a Mallory y a Spencer sentados en el pasto.

-jejeje aww Spencer eres muy lindo-dijo la peliroja.

-eh? d-de verdad? -dijo Spencer sonrojado.

-si...-la chica tomo la mano de Spencer y ocaciono que se sonrojara aun mas.

-tsss , que se cree esa tipa - dijo Billy bastante celoso.

-es una descarada , bueno ya , echa los insectos a la pintura , se la tiramos , nos escondemos y bueno , le di dinero a unos tipos para que paresca que es que hizo la broma fue Spencer , uno va a decir ''oh Spencer , esa era la broma que dijiste que le haras a Mallory?'' y el otro dira ''te dije que las bromas de Wright eran buenas'' entonces Mallory se enojara y mision complida!

-de acuerdo! hay que hacerlo!

Entonces Ami tomo la pintura y la lanzo por la ventana , ella y Billy se escondieron para que nadie los viera.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escucharon los gritos de Mallory.

-Ja! lo hicimos! - dijo la castaña.

-que genial!

Ambos miraron por la ventana , y se dieron cuenta de que Mallory no grito porque estaba llena de pintura con insectos...grito porque fue Spencer el que estaba lleno de pintura con insectos.

-MIERDA! - dijeron Billy y Ami al mismo tiempo y ambos fueron rapidamente a donde estaba Spencer.

-e-estas bien? - pregunto Mallory preocupada.

-si , e-estoy bien...auch!...so-solo me entro un poco de pintura en los ojos..

-a ver! larguense todos! - dijo Ami acercandose a Spencer - estas bien cariño?

-eso creo..-respondio el castaño frotandose los ojos.

-vamos a la enfermeria..Billy , ven conmigo

-si-respondio Billy.

Despues de ir a la enfermeria. Spencer ya estaba limpio , y por suerte no paso nada malo.

-Spencer! - Mallory entro corriendo a ver a el castaño y en cuanto lo vio lo abraso - estaba preocupada

-estoy bien , no me paso nada malo - dijo Spencer correspondiendo al abraso d Mallory.

-menos mal...enserio me preocupe...- la chica se separo un poco de Spencer y volteo a ver a Ami - muchas gracias enfermera

-de nada~ - respondio con una sonrisa forzada aguantando el odio que le tenia a esa tipa.

-nos vamos? - pregunto la peliroja.

-eh? cla-claro - respondio Spencer sonrojado.

Mallory tomo la mano de Spencer y ambos salieron de la enfermeria.

Billy suspiro - eso estubo mal , pudo pasarle algo a Spencer...-dijo el cantante.

-Lo se...no devimos hacer eso...-respondio Ami bajando la mirada.

-si...

-...¿quieres hacer otro plan?

-si ¿por que no?

Fin del flash back

Ese dia Spencer y Mallory otra vez se la pasaron juntos , a Ami y Billy les molestaba mucho que estubieran juntos , cada uno tenia sus razones para odiar a Mallory ;

A Ami nunca le agrado esa tipa ya que era una maldita descarada , siempre hablaba mal de todos , se creia superior a todos , siempre se la pasaba seduciendo chicos. La verdad nunca supo porque alguien como Spencer se fijaria en alguien como Mallory , pero bueno , el punto es que nunca le agrado esa tipa.

¿Cuales eran las razones de Billy? , supongo que es demasiado facil de saber , el la odiaba por el simple echo de que Spencer la quiere a ella y no a el , y bueno , Ami le conto todo lo que era Mallory y su odio hacia ella crecio mas.

Y ayer su odio hacia ella crecio aun mas...

Flash back (ayer)

Billy estaba en el salon de musica practicando un poco una nueva cancion , estaba tocando el piano mientras cantaba...

~The perfect words never crossed my mind  
'Cause there was nothing in there but you  
I felt every ounce of me screaming out  
But the sound was trapped deep in me ~

El pelinegro canto mientas tocaba el piano.

~All I've wanted just sped right past me  
While I was rooted fast to the earth  
I could be stuck here for a thousand years  
Without your arms to drag me out~

Al terminar esa parte de la cancion escucho aplausos que venian de la puerta , miro hacia la puerta para ver quien era , y cuando vio quien era , se lleno de odio y desprecio.

-cantas hermoso - dijo Mallory - siempre eh amado tus canciones , si no me equivoco esa es nueva

-si...- dijo con indiferencia.

-deverias tratar mejor a tu mas grande fan

-todas dicen que son ''la mejor fan'' asi que no creas que eres la mejor - Billy se dirijio hacia la salida y paso al lado de Mallory.

-espera...-la chica tomo el braso de Billy para detenerlo.

-que...- dijo friamente safandoze del agarre de la pelirroja.

-estas libre el sabado? conosco un restaurante que esta cerca de aqui y queria ver querias venir conmigo

-..!? - el cantante quedo sin palabras ¿lo esta invitando a salir!? - que?

-ya sabes una cita - sonrio - no tengo planes el saba...espera...ummmm , no un tipo me pidio que salieramos ese dia , no recuerdo su nombre , bueno ¿te parese el domingo?

El pelinegro forzo una sonrisa , es decir , lo invito a una cita cuando ya iba a tener una con Spencer y ni si quiera lo recordo -no gracias , ya tengo planes - dijo desviando la mirada .

-oh...- la chica miro una libreta y un lapiz que estaban en una mesa del salon de musica , se acerco y empezo al escribir algo en una hoja , depues arranco la hoja y se la dio a Billy - toma

-que es esto?

-es mi telefono , llamame cuando quieras~ - la chica salio del salon.

\- enserio la odio... - dijo Billy.

Fin del flash back.

Obviamente no estaba interesado en llamarla , de echo quemo el papel que le dio la chica.

\- y que dises? Billy?...Billy! - la voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-q-que pasa!? - dijo Billy con un ligero y tierno sonrojo.

-escuchaste lo que pregunte?

Billy se quedo callado un momento - eh...no - respondio.

Spencer solto un suspiro - te dije que me dieras consejos para mi cita , es...mi primera cita y no se que hacer.

\- ah...claro , al final del dia iremos a afuera de la enfermeria y te dare consejos , seguro Ami tambien ayudara

\- Ami? la enfermera te dijo su nombre?

-si , jeje , nos llebamos muy bien - sonrio - es muy amable y divertida

-de acuerdo

Al final del dia , Spencer , Billy y Ami estaban afuera de la enfermeria , los chicos estaban sentados en una banca y Ami estaba atras de esa banca.

\- muy bien , denme consejos - dijo Spencer .

\- que clase de consejos quieres cariño?~ - pregunto Ami.

\- no se , algo que me sea util en la cita

\- ummm...util ¿ah? - dijo Billy.

\- ummmm , yo conosco uno! - dijo la castaña.

\- cual?-dijo Spencer.

\- bien , nesesito que tu y Billy se miren directamente a los ojos

\- yo porque? - pregunto Billy.

-por que yo lo digo - dijo Ami en un tono serio - ahora mirense a los ojos!

Ambos chicos se miraro un poco confundidos . Billy se perdio en la mirada de Wright , simplemente amaba sus ojos cafes oscuro , y aunque le dolia admitirlo , los ojos de Spencer eran mas lindos que los suyos , y Spencer...bueno el solo estaba confundido.

-asi! - dijo la mujer - ahora no digan nada , solo consentrence en los ojos uno del otro

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente . Ami se aprobecho y coloco una mano detras de la cabeza de Spencer y la otra mano detras de la cabeza de Billy , y cuando menos lo esperaron...ambos chicos estaban unidos en un beso el cual fue ocasionado por Ami que se encargo de unir sus labios...

Continuara...

**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo :') díganme sus opiniones owo la canción que canta Billy se llama Signal Fire de Snow Patrol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capitulo! :'D**

All i want  
capitulo 7

Ambos chicos se miraron un poco confundidos . Billy se perdió en la mirada de Wright , simplemente amaba sus ojos cafes oscuro , y aunque le dolía admitirlo , los ojos de Spencer eran mas lindos que los suyos , y Spencer...bueno el solo estaba confundido.

-así! - dijo la mujer - ahora no digan nada , solo concéntrense en los ojos uno del otro

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente . Ami se aprovecho y coloco una mano detrás de la cabeza de Spencer y la otra mano detrás de la cabeza de Billy , y cuando menos lo esperaron...ambos chocos estaban unidos en un beso el cual fue ocasionado por Ami que se encargo de unir sus labios...

Al sentir los labios uno del otro se separaron bruscamente , ambos estaban completamente sonrojados , no sabían que decir...

-waaaaaa porque se separan! se veían hermosos!~ - dijo Ami con sonrojo en sus mejillas y un poco de sangre que le salía de la nariz.

Spencer se sonrojo al escuchar ese comentario -...yo...ya me voy - se levanto de su asiento y se fue corriendo.

-uuuh~ alguien se molesto - dijo Ami.

-por que...hiciste eso?...

\- uh? que acaso no es obvio fue para...

-arruinaste todo! - Billy volteo a ver a Ami , estaba completamente sonrojado y con gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos , pero sobretodo estaba molesto y avergonzado.

\- no arruine nada - la castaña se cruzo de brazos y miro seriamente a Billy - ahora lo vez como algo malo , pero créeme , me agradecerás...

\- agradecer? AGRADECER!? claro! te voy a agradecer mucho que hicieras que a Spencer ahora le incomode mi presencia y que seguro ya ni siquiera me vuelva a hablar! claro que te voy a agradecer!

\- y por que haría eso? tu no lo besaste apropósito...- respondió sin interés alguno.

-por que...somos...bueno pues!...olvídalo! - el cantante se fue molesto.

-aah~ - la mujer suspiro - será mas difícil de lo que creí...

\- enfermera? - Ami escucho la voz de una chica y volteo para ver quien era.

\- eh? quien eres- pregunto.

\- mi nombre es Paula , soy...la representante de Billy...vi todo lo que paso

\- oh...que quede claro yo solo quería ayudar y el se puso de llorón - cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero infantilmente - tsk...no aguanta nada

-jeje , lo se así es el

\- ummm , por cierto , si eres su representante ¿por que no estas siempre con el?

( Por que a la escritora se le olvido que Paula salía en la historia _:v_ )

\- bueno pues...tengo varias cosas que arreglar de Billy , ya sabe , entrevistas , conciertos , etc...

-y por que no lo hace el , acaso es imbécil o que

-jajaja no claro que no es...no , si es por eso

Ami suspiro - supongo que nunca se ah enamorado...

\- nunca , aunque no lo crea nunca ah tenido relaciones "serias" , nunca ah echo ...eh... "eso" , con ninguna chica , ah tenido novias y eso , pero son novias para tener atención

\- tener atención?

-atención del publico y eso , cuando alguien súper famoso como el tiene una nueva pareja , la prensa se vuelve , loca~ - la chica rio un poco - aunque no lo parezca , Baruch es alguien muy lindo y noble , no es un sucio mujeriego , el , quiere encontrar a ese alguien especial , por eso no ah echo nada indebido con alguien , jeje dice que esta guardando sus encantos para esa persona...y ahora mismo acaba de entregarle uno a Spencer...

-estas diciendo que ese fue su primer...

-si , increíble ¿no lo cree? 18 años y apenas fue el primero

Ami se quedo impactada al oír eso , ahora Billy tenia que agradecerle 2 veces...

Spencer estaba caminando por el internado , pensando en lo que acababa de pasar , !Fue su primer beso! , el quería que fuera con Mallory , pero gracias a Ami , ya no podía ser así , odiaba eso , y aunque no quería admitirlo , ahora sus labios eran propiedad de Billy. Siguió su camino , pero se detuvo al escuchar una guitarra acompañada de una hermosa voz , solo conocía una persona en todo el internado con una guitarra y una voz así...Billy.

~Oh love  
oh love  
won't you rain on me tonight  
oh life  
oh life  
please don't pass me by  
don't stop  
don't stop  
don't stop when the red lights flash  
oh ride  
free ride  
won't you take me close to you  
far away  
far away  
waste away tonight  
i'm wearing my heart on the noose  
far away  
far away  
waste away tonight  
tonight my heart's on the loose  
Oh lights  
and action  
i just can't be satisfied  
oh losers  
and choosers  
won't you please hold on my life  
oh hours  
and hours  
like the dog years of the day  
old story  
same old story  
won't you see the light of day  
Far away  
far away  
waste away tonight  
i'm wearing my heart on the noose  
far away  
far away  
waste away tonight  
tonight my heart's on the loose  
talk myself out of feeling  
talk my way out of control  
talk myself out of falling in love  
falling in love with you  
Oh love  
oh love  
won't you rain on me tonight  
oh ride  
free ride  
won't you take me close to you  
far away  
far away  
waste away tonight  
i'm wearing my heart on the noose  
far away  
far away  
waste away tonight  
tonight my heart's on the loose  
far away  
far away  
waste away tonight  
i'm wearing my heart on the noose  
far away  
far away  
waste away tonight  
tonight my heart's on the loose  
tonight my heart's on the loose  
tonight my heart's on the loose~

El pelinegro termino la canción y suspiro , miro el piso deprimido , cantar siempre le subía el animo , pero cada segundo recordaba los dulces labios de Spencer , le abría encantado besarlo mas tiempo , pero si lo hacia seguramente Spencer lo odiaría y nunca le volvería a hablar , nuevamente suspiro y susurro..

\- Spencer...

\- que pasa? - pregunto el castaño.

Billy lo miro y se sobresalto y sonrojo - aaaaah! de-de-desde cuando estas ahí!? - pregunto nervioso y sonrojado.

-ah pues cuando empezaste a cantar , por cierto me gusto mucho la canción ¿es tuya?

-no...es de una banda...

-cual ? - el menor se sentó al lado de Billy , el cual se sonrojo.

\- s-s-se llama Green Day , la canción se llama "oh love"...

-me gusta -sonrió - em...

Por unos momentos estuvieron en un silencio incomodo (demasiado incomodo) , hasta que Billy rompió aquel silencio.

-no estas ... molesto?

-de que hablas? - pregunto el menor confundido.

-conmigo...por...el...be-beso...- al decir lo ultimo se sonrojo y cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano.

-oh eso - el menor se sonrojo ligeramente - la verdad no...tu no me besaste por querer hacerlo , fue la enfermera la que hizo que nos besáramos , no tu...

-e-enserio? - el cantante suspiro - menos mal

-pero...

-uh? - el cantante miro al castaño.

-estoy muy molesto con la enfermera...perdí mi primer beso gracias a ella...

Billy abrió los ojos como platos.

-también...fue mi primer beso...-dijo Billy en un susurro , pero lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharlo.

Ok , ahora Billy le debía una disculpa y 2 agradecimientos a Ami , debía disculparse por haberle gritado de una manera tan grosera , y debía agradecerle que los labios de Spencer solo fueron besados una sola vez , y el fue el que los beso , ahora eran suyos , solo suyos , y haría lo que fuera para que volvieran a serlo , y bueno , ahora...los labios del cantante...eran propiedad del castaño. Enserio , le debía 2 grandes favores a esa loca enfermera fujoshi...

Continuara~

**Y? Que les pareció!? :'D apuesto q que no esperaban que fuera el primer beso de Billy juejuejue 7w7 , pero bueeeeno~ aquí ya inicia lo bueno (9º0º)9 , me siento súper happy porque a muchos les gusta este fanfic :'D es el primer fanfic yaoi que escribo y bueno me esforze mucho para que estuviera decente XD bueno , gracias y hasta la proxima ^^ ( mañana subiré el capitulo 8 x3 )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo XD lo subi tarde pero bueno :'v responderé los reviews :') (siempre quise decir eso (?) )**

Mary C. Ruiz: gracias por comentar :'D tendre tu consejo en cuenta (/*-*)/

Scryble02: agsdahsfahsda alguien me ama *-* (?) oie zi sho quiero panditas (/º∪º)/ gracias por comentar XD

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul : wow muchas gracias :'D , y si Mallory es una zorra :'v pero pronto Spencer se dara cuenta de que en realidad ama a Billy *-* gracias por comentar :')

**Bueno sin mas aquí esta el capitulo :')**

* * *

All i want

capitulo 8

Ok , ahora Billy le debía una disculpa y 2 agradecimientos a Ami , debía disculparse por haberle gritado de una manera tan grosera , y debía agradecerle que los labios de Spencer solo fueron besados una sola vez , y el fue el que los beso , ahora eran suyos , solo suyos , y haría lo que fuera para que volvieran a serlo , y bueno , ahora...los labios del cantante...eran propiedad del castaño. Enserio , le debía 2 grandes favores a esa loca enfermera fujoshi...

-fue tu primer beso? - pregunto el menor sorprendido , demasiado sorprendido , no esperaba que alguien como Billy jamás haya besado a alguien.

-si... ¿ridículo , verdad? , el gran Billy Joe Cobra dio su primer beso a los 18 años de edad...haha...-rio un poco deprimido.

-enserio lo siento...

-de que ha...

-yo tampoco quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo...

Billy abrió los ojos de platos , de un momento a otro sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas , bajo la mirada para que Spencer no notara que estaba llorando...

-Billy?...- pregunto al ver que Billy no respondió nada.

-tienes razón...debo irme! - el pelinegro salió corriendo.

-a donde va?...

-Spencer! - la voz de cierta pelirroja se escucho e hizo que Spencer volteara.

\- ah hola Mallory...jeje ¿Qué sucede?

-listo para mañana a las 8:00?

-eh?...ah claro , si , y tu? - todo el asunto del beso hizo que olvidara que tenia una cita con Mallory mañana.

Mientras ellos hablaban , cierto pelinegro corría por el internado en dirección a la enfermería mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Yo tampoco quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo".. Las palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza , sabia perfectamente que Spencer no sentía lo que el , saber eso le dolía , pero esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso , le dolió demasiado escuchar eso.

Cuando llego al consultorio ni siquiera se preocupo por tocar la puerta , solo abrió la puerta bruscamente...

Ami cerro bruscamente su laptop -AAAHH! PERDON SE QUE PROMETI QUE NO VOLVERIA A VER ESO LE JURO QUE BORRARE EL HISTORIAL SEÑOR...Ponzi...- se quedo callada al ver que no era el director Ponzi si no Billy - cariño? - pregunto la mujer preocupada al ver que Billy estaba llorando.

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente a la castaña , la cual se levanto de su escritorio y se puso en frente del cantante - quería...quería pedirte perdón...- dijo el chico.

\- por que?

\- me enoje contigo... - limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas para seguir hablando , sin embargo , no tardaron en humedecerse con las lagrimas del cantante - también quería agradecerte , nuestro primer beso fue juntos...

-aww de nada cariño , pero no tienes que llorar por eso - dijo dulcemente.

-no lloro por eso - bajo la mirada - es algo muy estúpido - dijo sonriendo amargamente.

-no creo que sea estúpido , vamos dímelo - la mujer coloco su mano en el hombro de Billy.

-me dijo..."yo tampoco quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo"...yo se...que no le gusto y comprendo eso...pero ...m-me dolió...-el cantante quebró nuevamente en llanto.

\- Baruch... - Ami lo abraso para calmarlo.

Billy lloro en los brazos de Ami , era una escena bastante tierna , era como si vieras a un niño pequeño llorando en los brazos de su madre.

Un par de horas después...

-este es su expediente...- dijo Ami colocando una carpeta en su escritorio.

\- tiene muchas alergias ¿verdad? - el pelinegro dio una mordida a su sándwich de mantequilla de maní suave.

\- al maní , camarones y langosta , no son muchas pero servirán - la castaña abrió la carpeta de su escritorio - sabes? tengo un amigo en el restaurante donde irán , el nos puede ayudar...

-de acuerdo...ellos llegaran a las 8:00 de la noche ,debemos estar ahí mucho antes para tener todo listo..

-de acuerdo , te parece , ummm ¿a las 5:00?

-perfecto...-dijo el pelinegro.

-de acuerdo

Después Billy regreso a su habitación , se quedo parado en la puerta tenia miedo de abrirla y encontrarse a su querido castaño , sabia que si lo veía sus palabras regresarían a su cabeza y empezaría a llorar , cerro sus ojos y tomo aire , giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta , todo estaba oscuro , no le sorprendió ya que era bastante tarde.

Billy entro a su habitación y se dirigió a su cama , miro la cama de al lado y observo al menor profundamente dormido , se acerco sigilosamente para dejar una corta distancia entre sus rostros - no me rendiré... - dijo en un susurro antes de alejarse del castaño e irse a dormir.

El menor se levanto , era sábado y aproximadamente eran las 11:00 de la mañana , miro por la habitación y vio que no estaba Billy - demonios...no esta... - dijo antes de levantarse de su cama e irse al baño a tomar una ducha.

Mientras tanto Billy estaba paseando por la escuela , quería relajarse un poco , pues hoy seria un dia muy pesado. Después de un buen rato de caminar regreso a su habitación , Spencer estaba sentado en frente de su computadora editando unos videos , como siempre.

\- hola Spen - dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

\- eh? - lo miro - ahí estas...necesitaba hablar contigo

-sobre que? - el pelinegro se sentó en su cama.

\- quería...pedirte perdón

-po-por que? - pregunto nervioso.

\- pues , por haber pensado mal de ti desde que te conocí...

-ah?

\- cuando te conocí creí que eran un tipo pervertido y que solo pensaba en sexo y todo eso..

Flash Back

eres lindo - dijo el pelinegro casi en un susurro , pero el castaño logro escucharlo.

-de que diablos ha...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que el cantante lo empujo contra la pared sosteniendo sus muñecas con bastante fuerza - oye! que diablos te pasa! que intentas hacerme! - intento liberarse , pero no podía , valla que el pelinegro era bastante fuerte.

-no soy un mujeriego , todas las chicas vienen a mi - empezó a observar de pies a cabeza a el menor - seria grosero de mi parte no recibirlas ¿no crees?.

-no! es enfermo!

-ummmm-se acerca a la cara de Spencer - sigues siendo lindo

-d-deja de decir eso ! aléjate!

-dame una buena razón - se acerco mas al rostro de Spencer

-...-con todas sus fuerzas logro liberarse del agarre de Billy y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer al piso.

-Auch! oye que te pasa!- miro al castaño , se veía bastante enojado.

-personas como tu me dan asco! odio a los que son como tu! - salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Fin del flash back

\- cuando me dijiste todo eso , no pude evitar odiarte, aunque aun no entiendo porque me dijiste e hiciste todo eso

Billy pensó por unos momentos , sabia perfectamente el porque dijo e hizo todo eso , desde la primera vez que vio a Spencer quedo encantado , y quería coquetearle , jamás había sentido algo así con nadie , pero después de pasar tiempo con el menor no solo se enamoro mas de su belleza exterior , si no también de la interior - eh...supongo que estaba un poco ebrio jeje

\- jeje de acuerdo , como te decía , te odiaba , pero después me di cuenta que eras una buena persona desde que me quisiste ayudar con Mallory...

Flash Back

-o-oye Spencer que te...-Spencer ignoro a Billy y se fue caminando hacia su habitación.

Billy solo lo observo , no sabia lo que le pasaba , pero quería saberlo , así que decidió seguirlo.

Cuando llego a la habitación escucho como si alguien llorara , era Spencer...estaba en el piso junto a su cama mientras abrasaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro.

-oye , bro , que te pasa? - Billy se acerco a Spencer y se sentó a su lado.

-e-eso no t-te importa - siguió llorando.

-puedes decirme~ vamos confía en mi-sonrió dulcemente , espero a que el castaño se calmara un poco , después de unos momentos Spencer miro a Billy , aun salían lagrimas de sus ojos - ya me dirás? - pregunto Billy dulcemente.

\- M-Mallory , la chica pelirroja , ella me gusta , pero ...yo a ella no...

-ummm...puedo ayudarte!

-que?...

-si! puedo ayudarte a conquistarla - sonrió muy emocionado.

-d-de verdad?- a Spencer no le daba confianza ese tipo , pero tal vez podría ayudarlo.

-si ...pero~

-"hay no"- pensó Spencer , bueno debía admitir que sabia que eso pasaría- pero que...

-deberás ser mi mejor amigo

-"demonios"-

Fin del Flash back

\- jajaja realmente deteste la idea de ser tu mejor amigo , pero creo que fue de las mejores decisiones que eh tomado en mi vida...así que...gracias

-jeje no es nada , siempre...te apoyare ya que eres mi mejor a...amigo

-gracias , bueno debo irme , comprare un par de cosas

\- ok - el pelinegro sonrió.

Después de un buen rato , ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde , Ami y Billy se dirigían a el restaurante donde irían Spencer y Mallory , al llegar a dicho lugar , Ami empezó a buscar a alguien.

-en donde esta? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- es lo que intento ver , ummm...ah! ahí esta!

Ambos se dirigieron hacia un hombre , ya bastante grande , tenia un traje de chef.

\- cariño~ - dijo Ami con un tono de felicidad.

\- Ami? - pregunto el hombre - que haces aquí? quien es ese chico? por que están vestidos así?

Ami y Billy estaban vestidos completamente de negro , con una camisa negra , un suéter negro , pantalones y tenis negros.

\- es una larga historia cielo , este chico es el gran Billy Joe Cobra , no me sorprende que no lo conozcas porque eres de gustos suuuuper viejos y bueno , como ya dije no puedo explicar porque estamos así ya que es una larga historia - la mujer se cruzo de brazos - necesito tu ayuda , dentro de un par de horas vendrán 2 personas y quiero que su comida sea especial~

\- otra vez estas haciendo parejas de chicos?

\- pfff...claro que si , si no lo hiciera no seria yo bebe

\- de acuerdo , síganme a la cocina - dijo el hombre.

-Ami...quien es el? - pregunto Billy.

\- el? es un amigo que conocí hace años jeje

\- oh , por lo que escuche , no soy el primero al que ayudas ¿verdad?

\- no cariño , no eres el primero , eh ayudado a millones , de echo perdí la cuenta , pero...sin duda eres mi favorito

\- ja! no me sorprende , todos aman a Billy Joe Cobra! - respondió el cantante en un tono presumido , lo cual hizo que Ami riera un poco.

Cuando entraron a la cocina Ami le explico a su amigo y a los otros chef y meseros del restaurante todo lo que debían hacer , todos aceptaron con gusto. Después llego la hora Spencer y Mallory llegaron al restaurante , se sentaron en una mesa y rápidamente llegaron a atenderlos , después de que hicieran su orden el mesero regreso rápido a la cocina.

\- quieren el especial - dijo el mesero.

\- sale un especial , con un regalo especial - dijo Ami mientras miraba el expediente de Mallory - asegúrate de poner un poco de maní , tiene una fuerte alergia al maní

\- bien - respondió el chef.

Minutos después la comida estaba lista , el mesero llevo la comida con Spencer y Mallory.

\- que lo disfruten - el mesero se retiro.

En una mesa un poco alejada estaban Billy y Ami , ambos tenían una taza de café y un periódico con el cual cubrían su rostro para que no los reconocieran.

-parece que ya llego - dijo Ami tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

-que sigue después de esto? - pregunto el cantante.

\- jajajaja , después de que su cara se infle como globo se levantara y al ir hacia la puerta le caerá un balde de pintura , jejeje

\- dios eres muy cruel y sádica , es decir , aparte de estar sufriendo por su alergia también le caerá pintura en la cabeza , eres genial

\- no cualquier pintura cielo , es pintura con camarones , también es alérgica a eso

\- que!? , oye al menos estas segura de que saldrá viva de esto

\- ni puta idea cariño , ni puta idea

No era que a Billy le preocupara que a Mallory le pasara algo grave , le preocupaba que si le pasaba algo grave estarían en serios problemas.

\- y entonces yo...pasa algo Mallory? - pregunto el castaño preocupado.

\- no , es solo que esta comida tienes un sabor extraño...

\- ah? yo no le noto nada tal vez...- no pudo terminar ya que la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

\- MANI! - dijo escupiendo la comida.

\- maní? la mía no sabe a maní , seguro le pusieron a la tuya por accidente , pero no te alteres , solo es maní

\- cállate imbécil! soy alérgica al maní! - empezó a toser y su cara se empezó a hinchar y enrojecer - aaaah! - soltó un grito muy agudo y salió corriendo , pero cuando se acerco a la puerta , la pintura con camarones le cayo encima - kyaaaaa! esto tiene camarones! - la chica volteo a ver al castaño el cual estaba impactado ante tal escena - ayúdame idiota!

\- yo? - dijo el castaño arqueando una ceja.

\- tu que crees! acaso vez otro por aquí!? tsk! olvídalo! - salió por la puerta.

El castaño no supo que hacer , se sentía mal por como lo trato Mallory , pero seguro solo era porque estaba nerviosa , así que decidió regresar a su mesa y llamar al mesero para que le trajera un poco de pastel y café , algo dulce seguro le subiría el animo.

\- se ve triste - dijo Billy preocupado.

\- si ...ummmm , tengo una idea , vamos a mi casillero - Ami se levanto de su silla cubriendo su rostro con su periódico.

-tu casillero? - pregunto confundido.

\- si , antes trabajaba aquí , pero no es momento para ponerle mas relleno al capitulo con flash back , así que muévete - al decir eso se fue a la cocina.

Billy la siguió un poco confundido , veces Ami decía cosas raras.

Después de un rato Ami se cambio de ropa para estar con ropa diferente a la de Billy , si no hacia eso , el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir se echaría a perder.

\- ok listos?

\- si - respondieron Billy y el amigo de Ami ( llamémoslo su ex-jefe ).

\- ok , todo como lo planeamos

Los tres salieron de la cocina mientras reían , y esas risas le parecieron familiares a nuestro querido castaño.

\- jajajaja gracias , ya extrañaba hablar contigo cariño

\- igual yo Ami , sigues igual que siempre , espero nos veamos de nuevo - dijo el ex-jefe de Ami - fue un gusto conocerte Cobra

-igualmente señor

El hombre regreso a la cocina , y Ami y Billy se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Billy? enfermera? - Spencer los miro confundido.

-eh? - Billy lo miro con un ligero sonrojo - ho-hola bro

\- que haces aquí con ella

\- oye no , yo no soy "ella" - hizo comillas con los dedos al decir "ella" - soy Ami , la enfermera! tssss - desvió la mirada molesta.

\- bueno no tenia nada que hacer , y Ami y yo somos amigos y me invito a conocer su antiguo trabajo y a su ex-jefe - dijo el cantante.

-oh...oye ... Ami...puedo preguntar algo?

La castaña se encogió de hombros - si quieres cariño , puedes hacerlo

\- ¿ puedes preguntarle a tu ex-jefe por que el especial tenia maní y por que una cubeta de pintura y camarones le cayo a Mallory?

-eh...cielos! ya viste la hora? termino mi turno , debo irme - salió corriendo.

\- jejeje ignórala , a veces Ami es un poco extraña , ¿Cómo te fue con Mallory? - pregunto el pelinegro sentándose al lado del menor.

\- horrible! primero la comida de Mallory tenia maní y ella es alérgica a eso! luego le cayo pintura con camarones y adivina , también es alérgica a los camarones! y...luego , pues , me insulto...

-tal vez solo estaba asustada , no te preocupes bro

-por cierto... el otro dia , encontré a Paula , y me hablo de algo que nunca me dijiste

\- que!? q-que cosa? - dijo nervioso.

\- que cuando termine el año , te iras del internado

\- ah eso...pues si , es verdad , el director no quiere que este con ustedes ya que tengo 18 y estoy con los que tienen 16

\- si , sabes , ya casi son las vacaciones ,serán 2 meses , después regresaremos pero las clases serán suspendidas ya que serán los últimos 2 meses del año escolar , así que prepararemos un festival y un baile para celebrar que pasamos de año , y ...después te iras

-pues hay que disfrutarlo ¿no crees?

-claro , a-amigo... - respondió el menor sonriendo.

Por alguna extraña razón ahora a Spencer se le complicaba llamarle amigo a Billy , se sentía extraño , y no sabia porque...

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! =D pos pos se que me fui por un buen de tiempo :v pero fue porque estoy escribiendo fanfics en wattpad (incluyendo este) los cuales debo actualizar o3o pero bueno , ahora unas buenas noticias X3 , estoy a dos capítulos de terminar este fic! 0w0 así que intentaré actualizar mas seguido , probablemente los sábados o domingos...en fin... disfruten el capitulo ^^**

* * *

All i want  
capitulo 9

\- si , sabes , ya casi son las vacaciones ,serán 2 meses , después regresaremos pero las clases serán suspendidas ya que serán los últimos 2 meses del año escolar , así que prepararemos un festival y un baile para celebrar que pasamos de año , y ...después te iras

-pues hay que disfrutarlo ¿no crees?

-claro , a-amigo... - respondió el menor sonriendo.

Por alguna extraña razón ahora a Spencer se le complicaba llamarle amigo a Billy , se sentía extraño , y no sabia porque...

*pov Spencer

Ya paso demasiado tiempo desde que sucedió esa extraña cita , recuerdo que estuve exageradamente deprimido casi por 2 semanas , pero Billy siempre estuvo subiendo mis ánimos ¿por que estaba deprimido? pues desde que ocurrió eso por alguna extraña razón Mallory me empezó a odiar , pero ella dejo de importarme.

Ya falta poco para que lleguen las vacaciones , de echo iniciaran mañana , Billy nos invito a mi y a la enfermera Ami a ir a su casa de playa , dijo que iría un amigo suyo , el cual también es un cantante , según Billy es su joven aprendiz , el tipo se llama Jonah Taylor Taylor , mejor conocido como JTT , también nos dijo que podíamos llevar todos los amigos que quisiéramos , Ami dijo que no llevaría a nadie , pero yo dije que invitaría a Rajeev y Shanila.

Estábamos organizando todo ya que mañana nos iríamos , Billy y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación empacando nuestras cosas para el en viaje.

-hey bro!~ - dijo Billy emocionado.

-que sucede? - pregunte mientras seguía guardando un par de cosas en mi mochila.

-estas emocionado?

-jejeje un poco

-que!? solo un poco? - hizo un tierno puchero. Es verdad olvide mencionarlo , desde lo de mi cita con Mallory veo a Billy de una manera diferente , ya no como mi mejor amigo , sino...como algo mas , ni yo mismo se explicarlo , me siento diferente cuando estoy con el.

-que tiene de malo? - lo mire - es solo que no veo por que emocionarme demasiado , no es que no este emocionado o algo asi , solo no lo estoy mucho

-jum! yo si estoy emocionado , es decir iré de vacaciones contigo...y con los demás ,claro jejeje

-bueno...es verdad jejeje - me acerque a Billy y me senté a su lado - y dime ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

-bueno...no planeo que estemos ahí todas las vacaciones , solo po semanas , lo que quede de las vacaciones supongo que haremos otras cosas

\- y por que no nos quedaremos ahí todas las vacaciones?

-es horrible! una vez me quede por 2 meses y el sol me quemo tanto que parresia un tomate! y dolía demasiado...

-jajajajaj dios , jajaja ya te imagino todo rojo

-no te burles enserio me dolía

-jejeje de acuerdo de acuerdo

Después ambos nos fuimos a nuestras camas , todo estaba listo para mañana , de alguna manera no me importaba mucho ir a esa casa de playa , lo que en verdad quería era pasar tiempo con Billy , ya que dentro de poco el se tiene que ir del internado , y seguramente no lo volveré a ver.

*Fin pov Spencer

Al día siguiente...

*Pov escritora

Después de levantarse , Billy , Spencer , Ami , Shanila y Rajeev salieron del internado para ir a la limusina de Billy , ahí viajarían a la casa de playa de Billy .

-A ti no te invite! - grito Billy.

-soy tu representante! así que tengo el derecho de ir , además , necesito vacaciones- respondió Paula.

-pe-pero es que...agh! de acuerdo

-gracias jefe - dijo Paula mientras sonreía - además hace mucho que no veo a JTT

-bueno eso es verdad...- el cantante sonrió - de acuerdo , ¿ya todos están listos?

-si , ya esta todo listo , es hora de irnos! - Paula subió a la limusina en el asiento del conductor.

El viaje solo duro un par de horas , cuando todos llegaron , quedaron asombrados con la casa de Billy , era muy grande y elegante.

-woooow! esta es tu casa de playa!? - pregunto Spencer sorprendido.

-si , linda no? - respondió el cantante colocándose unas gafas negras - seguro JTT ya llego , vamos adentro!

Todos entraron a la casa de Billy , era muy bonita; era totalmente blanca , tenia varios muebles elegantes , una sala de estar bastante grande , una televisión de pantalla plana , un piano y en la cocina había un mini bar , también tenia 2 habitaciones , cada una con 2 camas matrimoniales , y también tenia terrazas con una hermosa vista al mar , y la parte de atrás había una enorme piscina

-Billy! - se escucho la voz de un chico.

-JTT! - dijo Billy acercándose al chico - cuanto tiempo!

Ambos chocaron sus puños - lo se viejo , uh? quienes son ellos? - pregunto el rubio.

-ah , son los amigos de los que te hable , el es Spencer , sus amigos Rajeev y Shanila y mi gran amiga Ami - el pelinegro presento a cada uno.

-oh...y por que trajiste una señora de 40 años?

-hablas de Ami? - pregunto Billy.

-QUE!? 40 AÑOS!? QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA! TENGO 27 - respondió Ami molesta.

\- um? juraría que tiene 40 - dijo JTT.

-40 médicos especialistas vas a ocupar cuando acabe contigo ricitos de oro! - la castaña se puso en posición de pelea.

-tss seré ricitos de oro pero al menos no soy una bestia de 40 años con un horrible peinado - dijo el rubio.

-ahora si...ven aquí! - se iba a lanzar contra el joven pero Billy la tomo por detrás para detenerla - suéltame! - dijo intentando zafarse de Billy.

-ustedes dos , tranquilos , estaremos aquí por 2 semanas así que aprendan a llevarse bien - dijo el pelinegro - Spencer , tu y tus amigos vayan por las maletas

-de acuerdo - respondió Spencer.

El trio de amigos salió hacia la limusina por las maletas.

-oye Spencer , creo que no fue una buena idea que nosotros estemos aquí - dijo Shanila mientras sacaba su equipaje.

-si , Shanila tiene razón - dijo Rajeev.

-por que lo dicen - pregunto Spencer - hay algo que no les guste?

-no es eso - respondió la castaña - es solo que , no somos muy amigos de Billy y la enfermera

Tenían algo de razón , desde que Spencer era amigo de Billy no hablaba mucho con Rajeev y Shanila , Spencer pensó que seria buena idea traerlos aquí para que se llevaran bien con Billy y Ami , pero no había pensado en que Rajeev y Shanila se sentirían un poco incomodos.

-tranquilos , ellos son geniales , seguro se llevaran bien - el castaño sonrió - no se preocupen

\- aun no estoy segura , pero si tu lo dices , lo intentaremos

Los tres chico entraron de nuevo a la casa...  
Encontrando a JTT en el piso , con Ami arriba de el...

-aah! maldición quítese de encima! esta gorda! - grito JTT.

-a quien demonios le dices gorda!? - grito Ami mientras tomaba al rubio del cuello - te voy a matar!

\- eh...que pasa aquí - pregunto Spencer - donde esta Billy?

-esta loca lo dejo inconsciente con una silla! - grito JTT.

-yo no le hice nada! yo te iba a pegar a ti pero te pusiste atrás de Billy y le pegue a el - la castaña se cruzo de brazos - además no le di tan fuerte

-entonces porque esta inconsciente!

-por que debería saberlo!?

-por que eres una enfermera!

Spencer suspiro - donde esta Billy?

-eh? creo que sigue en el piso de la cocina - respondió Ami.

-de acuerdo , iré con el , mientras ustedes dos levántense , JTT ¿podrías llevar a Shanila , Rajeev y Ami a sus habitaciones?

-esta bien - el rubio se levanto y llevó a todos a sus habitaciones.

Spencer fue a la cocina y ahí estaba Billy tirado en el piso , completamente inconsciente , levanto a Billy del suelo y lo llevo al sofá.

-eh?...- el pelinegro empezó a despertar - q-que paso? por que me duele la cabeza!?

-larga historia ¿estas bien?

-e-eh...si , no te preocupes - el pelinegro se sonrojo un poco - donde están todos?

-JTT los llevo a sus habitaciones

-ah si , debemos compartir camas

-compartir camas?

-si - Billy se levanto del sofá - mira , solo hay 2 habitaciones , cada una tiene 2 camas matrimoniales , eso quiere decir que en cada cama dormirán 2 personas

-ya veo...- el castaño se quedo pensando - "creo...que me gustaría dormir al lado de Billy...seria lindo...ESPERA! demonios! , por que tengo que pensar en esas cosas"

Pasaron un par de horas , las chicas estarían en una habitación , Shanila y Ami compartirían una cama , Paula dormiría sola , en la otra habitación estarían los chicos.

-yo y Billy compartiremos cama - dijo JTT.

-que!? por que!?- grito Spencer.

Rajeev , JTT y Billy miraron sorprendidos a Spencer , sobretodo Billy.

-tienes algún problema? - pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos - tienes celos o que

-eh? - se sonrojo - n-no es eso , es que...nada , olvídalo - el castaño sonrió.

-"oh por mi hermoso rostro..." - pensó Billy - " el-el estaba...¿celoso? ...OH MY FUCKING GOD" - los ojos del pelinegro brillaron con solo pensar eso.

-entonces ¿no estas celoso? - pregunto el rubio.

-claro que no - respondió el castaño sonrojado - solo quería saber porque debías elegir tu , es todo

-oh , bueno , creí que estaría bien que durmieras con tu amigo

-de acuerdo , bueno , no importa , Rajeev acompáñame , olvide algo en el auto

-de acuerdo - respondió Rajeev.

Ambos salieron al auto , después ya todo estaba arreglado , ya todos habían desempacado , ya todos estaban listos , Spencer tenia su típica camisa y sus tenis de diario , la única diferencia es que tenia unos pantalones cortos color gris , Billy tenia una camisa negra de manga corta con las letras BJC en azul marino junto con unos pantalones cortos de color azul y tenis del mismo color , Ami tenia un vestido de playa blanco con zapatillas del mismo color , Paula tenia su típica ropa , una camisa amarilla pantalones cortos azules y tenis rojos , JTT tenia una camisa de color gris , tenis grises y pantalones cortos de color rojo , Shanila tenia un vestido de playa lila con zapatillas del mismo color y Rajeev tenia su típica camisa , pantalones cortos cafés y tenis negros. ( No saben cuanta flojera me da describir a los personajes :'v )

-de acuerdo , las cosas serán así , hoy iremos a mi playa privada a divertirnos un rato , despues regresaremos aquí y pasaremos un rato en la piscina - explico el pelinegro.

*Pov Spencer

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el plan de Billy , vaya que iniciamos bien la primera semana...pero no fue así...  
Ese día era lunes , y bueno pues yo quería pasar un buen rato con Billy , y también con los demás pero no pude...Ami , Paula y Shanila estaban en la sentadas arena bajo una sombrilla mientras hablaban , los chicos estábamos nadando , pero entonces vi unas lanchas y quise preguntarle a Billy si subíamos juntos.

-hey Billy! - me acerque a el.

-que sucede bro-me miro.

-¿subimos juntos a una lancha?

-eh? ah...lo siento es que le dije a Jonah que me subiría con el

-oh...esta bien será despues - sonreí un poco.

-Billy! - grito JTT - ya vamos!

-si , adiós Spen - despues de decirme eso se fue.

Ese día me la pase con Rajeev , y eso también paso el martes , y el miércoles ... creo que ese tal JTT esta empezando a ser molesto , casi nunca ...no , NUNCA se aleja de Billy , pareciera que esta enamorado de el...o demonios...  
El no puede estarlo , no! no le permitiré eso , no lo hare! , intente hacer algo el jueves , pero como la vida es tan buena y amable conmigo , no funciono.

-hey Billy - Billy y yo estábamos solos en casa , JTT , Ami , Rajeev y Shanila fueron a comprar cosas para la cena , convencí a Billy de que nos quedáramos , así los demás se llevarían mejor , además seria una buena oportunidad para que Jonah y Ami convivieran un poco y dejaran de pelearse.

-hola Spen - sonrió dulcemente.

-te parece si vemos una película? - me senté a su lado.

-claro! cual quieres ver?

-eh...no lo se elije tu

-de acuerdo - sonrió y se levanto del sofá - ven , vamos a la habitación , creo que empaque un par de películas

-de acuerdo

En cuanto me levante del sofá la puerta se abrió de golpe , ambos nos volteamos para ver que pasaba. Todos entraron a casa , tenían varias cosas que compraron.

-Billy mira , mira! - dijo Jonah emocionado con una caja en sus manos.

-que pasa?

-compre varios discos! y adivina para que

-eh? para que

-karaoke!

-wooooo! - grito Billy emocionado - vamos a probarlo!

Y asi fue , tooodo un jueves de karaoke , fue muy molesto , hoy es viernes , la primera semana esta por terminar , estaba en la terraza , quería estar un momento solo , debo admitir que me da mucha envidia que JTT siempre este con Billy. Suspiré y mire al cielo , era de noche , mas o menos como las 10:00 o 10:30.

-Spencer! - escuche la voz de Billy y rápidamente voltee a verlo.

-que pasa? -pregunte y sonreí.

-no has visto a Jonah? le dije que jugaríamos un poco de póker.

La sonrisa que tenia hace un momento desapareció por completo y cambio a una mirada fría.

-Spe...

-no! cállate! no lo eh visto y no quiero verlo! - le grite molesto y lo empuje para salir corriendo al piso de abajo , ahí en ese piso estaba mi salvación , la única persona que podía ayudarme a estar con Billy...

-enfermera! - grite.

-uh? - me miro confundida - que necesitas cariño?

-ne-nesesito...tu ayuda...

continuara...

* * *

**Bueeeeeno espero lo hayan disfrutado XD los reviews siempre serán aceptados X3 hasta el sábado! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh...bueno...al menos es sábado -le pegan(?)-**

All i want  
capitulo .10  
-no! cállate! no lo eh visto y no quiero verlo! - le grite molesto y lo empuje para salir corriendo al piso de abajo , ahí en ese piso estaba mi salvación ,la única persona que podía ayudarme a estar con Billy...  
-enfermera! - grite.  
-uh? - me miro confundida - que necesitas cariño?  
-ne-necesito...tu ayuda...  
-la mía? por que?  
Me acerque a ella - es que...ummm , po-podriamos hablar de eso afuera?  
-eh? claro , déjame preparar un poco de limonada ¿ok?  
-de acuerdo - sonreí.  
Después de que preparo la limonada y la sirvió en dos vasos , ambos salimos de la casa y nos sentamos en unas sillas de playa , pasamos un buen rato ahí , y le hable sobre todo.  
-y bueno , entonces lo empuje y vine contigo , pensé que podrías ayudarme  
-ya veo - respondió - pues mira cariño , si te puedo ayudar y lo hare con mucho gusto , pero necesitamos un plan  
-un plan?-  
si , ummm , ¿y si le cortamos la garganta a JTT?  
-Ami! - grite un poco molesto.  
-era broma , mira , si quieres pasar tiempo con Billy debes hacer que el quiera tu atención y no tu la suya  
-como hare eso?  
-jeje...- una sonrisa juguetona se formo en su rostro.  
Después Ami y yo entramos nuevamente a la casa Billy estaba con Jonah en la sala mirando televisión , cuando Billy me miro se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi.  
-hey bro - se puso frente a mi - ¿Qué te paso hace rato?  
-...- no le respondí , solo seguí mi camino y lo pase de largo ignorando totalmente su presencia.  
-Spencer? , hey Spencer! - seguí ignorándolo y me dirigí a mi habitación.  
*fin pov Spencer  
Billy se quedo sorprendido al ver la actitud de Spencer - ¿sabes que le pasa? - le pregunto a Ami.  
-ni idea cariño - dijo despreocupadamente - ¿por que no intentas hablar con el?  
-si - respondió el pelinegro.  
-pero Billy! - dijo Jonah - aun no termina la película  
-eh , lo-lo siento pero quiero saber que le pasa a Spen - Billy fue rápidamente a su habitación , Ami sonrió satisfecha al ver eso , lo cual noto Jonah.  
-tienes algo que ver con esto? - pregunto el rubio.  
-no , y si fuera así , no es asunto tuyo  
-tssss - desvió la mirada. Billy entro rápidamente a la habitación , donde estaba el castaño con los audiculares puestos mientras leía un libro.  
-oye Spencer que te sucede? - pregunto Billy.  
-...-Spencer! deja de ignorarme! - dijo Billy molesto , una de las cosas que mas lo molestaba era ser ignorado , y ahora mucho mas le molestaba era ser ignorado por Spencer - de acuerdo , quieres jugar así!? bien también te puedo ignorar!

-ja! que se siente ser ignorado?

-estas sufriendo!

-aaaaah! deja de ignorarme!

-jum! - el pelinegro se recostó en su cama , después de un rato Rajeev y Jonah entraron a la habitación pues ya era hora de dormir. El día siguiente era sábado , todos salieron la playa , Spencer seguía ignorando a Spencer , el castaño se la pasaba con Rajeev , Shanila , Paula y Ami , y Billy por mas que intentara acercarse al menor este lo ignoraba completamente , no entendía porque , pero quería saberlo a cualquier ...realmente ¿Por que Spencer hacia eso?  
Flash back  
-como hare eso?  
-jeje...pues mira cariño , si algo es obvio de Billy es que siempre quiere atención , y si tu lo ignoras es seguro que estará intentando conseguir tu atención  
-¿por que estas tan segura de eso?  
-porque el te a...a-aprecia mucho como su amigo , eres su mejor amigo  
-si pero...  
-pero?  
-no lo se , es como si ya no lo viera como un amigo , si no como algo diferente  
-algo diferente? a que te refieres con eso?  
-no lo se , creo...creo que me enamore de el-hay cariño , jejeje eso es adorable , ya veo porque te da celos ese JTT  
-si , pero no estoy muy seguro aun-después lo sabrás cielo , pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo  
-si , gracias  
Fin del flash back  
Spencer solo hacia esto para llamar la atención de Billy , para ser sincero no pensó que le funcionaria tan bien. Todos estaban de regreso a casa después de un largo dia en la playa , Spencer se fue con Rajeev y Shanila a la terraza del segundo piso , y Jonah en su habitación junto con Paula , mientras Billy estaba solo con Ami en el mini bar de la casa  
.-aun no entiendo porque me ignora-dijo Billy dandole un trago a una copa con vodka.  
-pues no intentas hablar con el - respondió Ami sin levantar la mirada de un libro que estaba leyendo.  
-claro que lo intento! pero...se aleja de mi , eso me lastima...  
-ya después te lo dirá -y si no lo hace? -eh?-y si me odia? tal vez el no quería venir a este viaje , o tal vez no le gusta este lugar  
-no lo creo , se divierte mucho  
-entonces que le pasa?  
-pues no lo se pe...-no termino la frase ya que el pelinegro la tomo de los hombros.  
-habla con el-pe-pero Billy yo...  
-por favor...  
-bi-bien Ami subió a donde estaban Spencer , Shanila y Rajeev.  
-hola chicos! -dijo Ami.  
-hola enfermera - dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.  
-oigan me pueden prestar a Spencer un momento?  
-ya voy , regreso en un momento - dijo el castaño acercándose a Ami , ambos entraron en la habitación donde dormían las chicas.  
-paso algo muy malo - dijo Ami.  
-que paso?  
-parece que eso de ignorar a Billy no fue la mejor idea , esta muy deprimido , incluso esta tomando vodka!  
-eh?  
-es un tonto , así que ve y habla con el antes de que termine ebrio  
-bien  
Spencer bajo rápidamente las escaleras , encontrando una botella de vodka vacía y a Billy tirado en el sofá.  
-Billy? -pregunto el castaño.  
-eh? quien eres!? ah...si eres Spencer , espera! me estas hablando! si! el unicornio mágico tenia razón!  
-el que?  
-si veras , estaba tranquilo y de pronto me sentí raro , luego un unicornio mágico apareció y dijo que solo si estaba ebrio me hablarías!  
-que!? estas ebrio!?  
-aunque ahora que lo pienso , eso es como racismo  
-ahg! Billy  
-oh tranquilo , ven quiero mostrarte algo! - tomo la mano del menor ocasionándole un severo sonrojo , lo saco afuera a la orilla del mar , como era de noche todo estaba un poco oscuro , pero en el cielo se podía apreciar un hermoso mar de estrellas.  
-mira! -dijo Billy señalando el cielo.  
-es...muy lindo - dirigió su mirada hacia Billy quien seguía mirando el cielo con una sonrisa de niño pequeño asombrado.  
-sabes? estaba muy triste - dijo el pelinegro - me duele que me ignoren sobre todo tu  
-eh?  
-por que lo hacías? el unicornio te lo dijo?  
\- n-no , no es eso , es que ... estaba celoso de que estuvieras Jonah y no conmigo  
-era eso?  
-si  
-no lo entiendo ¿Dónde esta el unicornio cuando lo necesito? el sabe explicarme bien las cosas  
-jeje , pues no lo necesitarás  
-que? por q...-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios del castaño que se unieron con los suyos y que después de unos segundos se separaron.  
Continuara...

**Si lo se lo se ;-; aquí tardo años en actualizar :'v pero buano , agradezco mucho a todos los que leen mi fic y dejan comentarios ;w; gracias y hasta la próxima! QwQ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Holi *le pegan por actualizar tarde de nuevo* bueno... no tanto... creo :'v bah no importa , les traigo un nuevo capítulo uwu y adivinen que? Ya termine de escribir el capitulo XD , en total solo son 15 capítulos , así que 4 capítulos mas y terminare el fic uwu aunque , tenia planeado hacer una mini serie de OVAs (3 o menos) sobre que paso después del final :'v eeeeeen fin...disfrutenlo uwu**

* * *

All i want  
capitulo 11

-no lo entiendo ¿Dónde esta el unicornio cuando lo necesito? el sabe explicarme bien las cosas  
-jeje , pues no lo necesitarás  
-que? por q...-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios del castaño que se unieron con los suyos y que después de unos segundos se separaron , algo que no notaron es que no muy lejos alguien los miraba , que no tardo en retirarse con una expresión de odio en su rostro - e-eh?...  
-lo siento...yo...  
-acabas de besarme...  
-y-ya lo se! es que...uh...es la razón por la que me da celos que estés todo el tiempo con Jonah!  
-tienes celos de no poder besarme?  
-ahg! no! es que tu me...me...me...- se sonrojo - me...  
-ah...Spen...  
-uh? - lo miro - que sucede? ¿e-estas bien?  
-s-si solo estoy mareado...volvamos adentro  
-de acuerdo

Ambos entraron a la casa , todos estaban en la sala mirando televisión , Spencer y Billy subieron a la habitación y Spencer ayudo a Billy a recostarse en la cama.

-puedes traerme un poco de agua? - dijo el pelinegro.  
-si - coloco su mano en la frente de Billy - Billy estas ardiendo!  
-se que estoy ardiendo , que esperabas de alguien tan sexy

El castaño fue a buscar a Ami.

-Ami! Billy tiene mucha fiebre  
La castaña lo miro - ah? porque? - se acerco al castaño.  
-no lo se , pero ven rápido - tomo su mano y la dirigió a la habitación , Ami solo toco la frente del cantante.  
-solo hay que ponerle un pañuelo húmedo en la frente y estará bien  
-solo eso? - pregunto el castaño un poco preocupado.  
-si , no es nada grave - sonrió y miro a Spencer quien tenia una expresión de preocupación - estará bien - despeino los cabellos del menor.  
-de acuerdo - rio un poco - gracias  
-no es nada cariño

Después de que Ami saliera de la habitación Spencer se recostó al lado de Billy , solo para cuidarlo , pero sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido , después de un rato entraron JTT y Rajeev a la habitación para dormir.

-que hace Wright en donde yo duermo - dijo el rubio molesto.  
-no tiene nada de malo - dijo Rajeev - seguro lo estaba cuidando y se quedo dormido  
-y donde demonios dormiré?  
-pues no lo se - se recostó en su cama.  
-tsk , iré a la sala - al decir eso ultimo se fue.

Al día siguiente , cierto chico pelinegro despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza , pero había algo mas extraño , tenia algo , o mas bien a alguien entre sus brazos , como aun estaba adormilado no sabia exactamente que era , solo tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que era Spencer. Su cara enrojeció a mas no poder , y enrojeció a un nivel inhumano cuando el menor se acurruco mas en su pecho.

-"maldición"...- pensó el mayor , una parte de el quería irse pero otra parte amaba tener al menor entre sus brazos , tanto como para no dejarlo ir , después de un rato tomo una de las decisiones mas difíciles de toda su vida , se levanto con cuidado de no despertar al menor para después ir al primer piso , donde vio a Jonah dormido en el sofá.

-que estas haciendo aquí? - pregunto el pelinegro moviendo un poco al rubio para que despertara.  
-eh?  
-despierta Jonah , ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?  
-estaba durmiendo  
-¿y por que en el sofá?  
-nada en especial - desvió la mirada - ya te sientes mejor?  
-un poco , me duele mucho la cabeza y...no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer  
-tomaste demasiado y...y...  
-y? paso algo malo? - lo miro.  
-tu y...no , no es nada , no fue nada importante - se levanto del sofa - preparare el desayuno  
-cla-claro - lo miro un poco confundido , ¿Qué fue lo que no le quiso decir? - "solo espero que eso no tenga algo que ver con Spencer"...

Después de un rato el castaño despertó y noto que Billy ya no estaba a su lado , lo primero que pensó fue que estaba en el piso de abajo , así que decidió bajar , ahí encontró a Billy y Jonah , Billy estaba en el comedor y Jonah estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno.

-buenos días - saludo el castaño y después se sentó al lado de Billy - buenos días , Billy - sonrió dulcemente.  
-eh? - el pelinegro se sonrojo ante eso - ho...hola , bu-buenos días Spen - respondió un poco nervioso ¿Qué paso? apenas hace un día no le dirigía la palabra y ahora le ah vuelto a hablar.  
-que hay para el desayuno?  
-e-eh...no-no lo se Jonah e-esta preparándolos  
-je , de acuerdo , oye , como te sientes  
-bien , solo tengo dolor de cabeza y tampoco recuerdo lo que paso anoche  
-uh? no lo recuerdas?  
-pues... no  
-menos mal - suspiro aliviado , realmente lo puso nervioso que recordara aquel beso.  
-por que?  
-na-nada - se sonrojo.

Después todos despertaron y bajaron a desayunar , pasaron un buen rato en la casa , luego saldrían a hacer unas compras , pero Billy se había sentido mal durante todo el dia asi que Spencer , Ami y Jonah se quedaron con el en casa , Rajeev , Shanila y Paula salieron a hacer las compras. Billy estaba solo en la habitación recostado en su cama.

-hola Billy - saludo Jonah abriendo la puerta de la habitación - puedo pasar?  
-claro - sonrió.  
-estuve hablando con la vieja loca  
-Ami  
-esa  
El cantante rodo los ojos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama -que te dijo?  
-dijo que tal vez se irán antes de tiempo - se sentó al lado del pelinegro - en unos dos días máximo  
-y por que?  
-dijo que seria mejor para ti  
-ah...ya veo  
-po-por cierto , quería...preguntar algo...- apretó los puños de sus manos.  
-dime - sonrió.  
-a ti...te gusta alguien?  
-eh? por que preguntas e...-solo dime!  
-pues...- desvió la mirada - si , pero...no es algo "normal"  
-a q-que te refieres?  
-je , me gusta un chico...  
-y...puedes...decirme quien es?  
-para que quieres saber?  
-Billy...- lo tomo de los hombros - tu...m-me gustas  
-se sonrojo.  
-oh...  
-de acuerdo , ahora estaba en una situación incomoda , MUY incomoda - pues , este...veras , tu solo eres mi amigo y bueno ya me gusta alguien jejeje lo siento  
-es ese chico ¿no? - soltó los hombros del pelinegro.  
-eh...s-si  
-por que? que tiene de especial!?  
-pos yo que se! tengo cara de que lo se!?  
-deberías saberlo  
-no se que le vi , no se...que hizo que no pudiera dejar de pensar en el , pero , realmente lo amo , el , no lo se , me parece alguien tan lindo , que aunque una chica le rompió el corazón...aun así no quería dejarla ir , no se rendía , hasta que supo que no valía la pena , ademas...su rostro , su sonrisa...diablos - se cubrió el rostro - lo amo mas que a mi mismo  
-pe-pero no importa nada de eso , el es un chico normal! que te puede dar el? , en cambio tu y yo somos muy parecidos , yo te puedo dar todo!  
-dime algo...¿eres Spencer?- descubrió su rostro.  
-que!? obviamente no , yo...  
-entonces no puedes darme todo lo que quiero - sonrió.  
-n-no...Billy yo...pero...  
-realmente lo siento , pero , todo lo que quiero es el , y no me rendiré hasta tenerlo  
-tsk...- el rubio salió de la habitación a la terraza , sin darse cuenta empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos , era la primera vez que se sentia así , probablemente eso era lo que se siente cuando te rompen el corazón , estaba tan ocupado llorando que no se dio cuenta que cierta enfermera llego ahí.

-que te sucede ricitos de oro - pregunto Ami acercándose al rubio.  
-déjame solo - intento limpiar sus lagrimas pero estas no paraban de salir.  
-vamos , no seas así , quiero... ayudarte  
-por que?  
-veras ricitos de oro...ejem!...quiero decir , cariño , a mi nunca me ah importado cuanto odie a una persona , y tampoco cuanto le desee la muerte , un corazón roto es algo serio  
-como lo...  
-es un secreto - sonrió.  
-estabas escuchando atrás de la puerta?  
-tal vez , pero no importa , y bien?  
-no sabia que el amor dolía así...  
-nadie sabe cuanto duele hasta que lo experimenta - lo miro - mira , debes aceptar que Billy ya tiene a su persona especial , es difícil pero...es algo con lo que se aprende a vivir  
-eso es posible? - bajo la mirada.  
-mmm...- con algo de duda coloco su mano en la cabeza de Jonah para dar leves palmaditas en su cabello - no te pongas asi...estoy segura...de que existe alguien para ti...  
-gracias...hey no toques mi cabello - dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
-como? así? - empezó a revolver su cabello.  
-jajajajaja ya basta

Mientras ambos estaban en la terraza cierto castaño entro en la habitación donde estaba Billy.

-hola Billy - sonrió y entro a la habitación.  
-hola Spencer - sonrió dulcemente.  
-ya te sientes mejor? - se sentó a su lado , lo cual ocasiono que el pelinegro se sonrojara levemente.  
-un poco  
-Jonah ya te dijo que nos iremos en poco tiempo?  
-jeje si , la verdad yo me quería quedar  
-si , el viaje fue divertido  
-si...

Ambos quedaron en un silencio incomodo , pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Spencer decidido hablar.

-bu-bueno...solo vine a ver como estabas , así que...- se levanto de la cama - voy abajo - antes de salir sintió que Billy tomo su mano.  
-no te vayas  
-eh? - se sonrojo al igual que el pelinegro.  
-e-es que es aburrido estar solo , puedes...quedarte aquí conmigo?  
-s-si...

El castaño se recostó al lado de Billy , se quedaron mirándose a los ojos solo por unos minutos , después empezaron a hablar sobre varias cosas , pasaron un buen rato así hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.  
Continuara...

* * *

**Bien , espero les haya gustado ;w; no olviden dejar sus sexys comentarios uwu **


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLOOOO X3 aqui Valeria con un nuevo capitulo de All I Want :'3 como siempre...Espero que lo disfruten nwn**

* * *

**Y por cierto...ya casi se termina el fic uwu**

* * *

All i want

capitulo 12

-no te vayas

-eh? - se sonrojo al igual que el pelinegro.

-e-esque es aburrido estar solo , puedes...quedarte aqui conmigo?

-s-si...

El castaño se recosto al lado de Billy , se quedaron mirandose a los ojos solo por unos minutos , despues empezaron a hablar y a reir , pasaron un buen rato asi hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

El tiempo paso rapido...ya era hora de que todos regresaran al internado.

-Bueno , espero les vaya bien - dijo el rubio.

-muchas gracias - respondieron todos.

-hasta pronto ricitos de oro - dijo Ami sonriendo.

-adios vieja loca - respondio el rubio riendo - hey Billy , nos...vemos

-eh...podemos hablar? - dijo Billy.

-ah...cla-claro

Ambos entraron a la casa mientras los demas guardaban el equipaje en la limusina.

-y bien Billy , que sucede?

-pues ...veras , se que esto que voy a pedirte no sera lindo de mi parte ya que te gusto pero...me ayudarias a escribir una cancion para Spencer?

-ah?

-por favor! me quiero declarar con una cancion , s-se que tal vez te moleste per...

-para cuando? - pregunto sin interes.

-e-eh?

-cuando quieres que te ayude a escribirla? - sonrio.

-yo te llamare!

-de acuerdo

-je , eres genial , adios!

-adios

El pelinegro salio y subio al auto , JTT miro por la ventana comose iban , se quedo aho pensando en lo que acababa de aceptar , es decir , ¿!que clase de persona ayuda a la persona que ama para que este con alguien mas!? , no , no era normal , pero por alguna razon sentia algo de felicidad , tal vez no tiene el amor de Billy , pero al menos tiene su amistad.

Todos regresaron al internado , aun quedaba un buen tiempo de vacasiones , asi que lo disfrutaron al maximo aprobecharon el resto de sus vacasiones con salidas a diferentes partes , Spencer y Billy siempre se la pasaban juntos , de echo , muchos del internado empezaron a creer que eran pareja , a muchos les desagradaba la idea , entre ellos Mallory , pero a muchas chicas les encantaba verlos juntos , tanto que se formo un club de fans hacia la pareja , la presidenta del club nombro a la pareja "Ectofeature" , la presidenta era nada mas y nada menos que Ami.

El tiempo paso rapido , las vacasiones terminaron y debian volver a los ultimos meses de clases de todo el año escolar , despues de que se terminaran las clases prepararian una ceremonia de graduacion para los alumnos , en eso durarian dos meses , no hunbo nada que destacar en los dias de clases , solo que el club de fans de "Ectofeature" crecia a mas no poder.

Cuando terminaron las clases se inicio la preparacion de la graduacion , todos los alumnos estaban trabajando muy duro para que el evento fuera inolvidable y que fuera genial , sin duda lo estaban logrando , ya solo faltaban tres dias...

-wow! el auditorio se ve genial! - dijo Billy feliz.

-lo se , se ve genial - respondio Spencer sonriendo.

Ambos estaban en el auditorio mirando lo genial que estaba quedando la decoracion del auditorio , ahi se llebarian a cabo varios eventos en la graduacion.

-jejeje estoy seguro de que se ve genial solo porque tu ayudaste - el mayor sonrio.

-eh...gra-gracias - respondio el menor sonrojado.

-solo digo la verdad , bueno , debo ir a hacer una llamada

-eh? a quien?

-a nadie en especial

-ah...de acuerdo

El pelinegro salio del auditorio y saco su celular y empezo a buscar un numero.

-hey! hola bro! , soy yo Billy , queria llamarte para pedirte ayuda con la cancion - se quedo un momento en silencio , ya que estaba escuchando la respuesta - ok , te envio un mensaje , adios y gracias - dijo para terminar la llamada y guardar su celular.

Al dia siguiente...

Spencer se lebanto aun adormilado , observo la habitacion y no vio a Billy , asi que penso que estaria en la cafeteria desayunando.

-genial - sonrio y se lebanto de su cama - ahora que no esta deberia planear algo para declararme ummmm , una carta? , no , una cancion? , a quien engaño soy pesimo en eso , debo darme prisa...la graduacion es en dos dias - suspiro - mejor ire a la cafeteria a desayunar con Billy

Spencer se cambio de ropa y falio a la cafeteria a buscar a Billy , cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que estaba con...JTT? que hace el ahi?

-hoy iniciare con el plan

-ahora mismo?

-claro!

-eh...hola chicos - saludo el castaño.

-hola Spencer! - saludaron Billy yJTT.

-que est...- no termino de hablar ya que sintio que alguien tocaba su hombreo , miro hacia atras y al hacerlo vio a dos policias , y por la exprecion en el rostro de ambos sabia que pasaba algo malo - eh...q-que pasa?

-usted es Spencer Wright? - pregunto uno de los policias.

-eh...si-si señor

-usted esta arrestado por venta ilegal de drogas - dijo el hombre mientras que su compañero le colocaba las esposas al castaño.

-que yo que!? yo no vendo drogas! tengo 16 años - dijo molesto.

-oh! ahora lo niega! , ese es un delito mucho peor!

-pero es la verdad!

-digaselo al juez - ambos se llevaron a Spencer , JTT miro la escena confundido y un poco asustado , mientras que Billy miraba como si lo que paso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-que...acaba de pasar? - pregunto el rubio.

-que cosa? - miro al rubio que lo miraba con cara de "es enserio?" - ah! eso , es parte de mi plan - sonrio.

-tu plan es llevar a Spencer a la carcel!?

-no , solo es parte del plan , veras , el y yo siempre nos la pasamos juntos y con el conmigo no puedo escribir la cancion , asi que lo envie a la carcel

-enserio?

-si , bueno , primero iba a secuestrarlo pero pense que seria muy salvaje , asi que le pague a unos tipos para que lo arrestaran , asi que tranquilo , estara bien

-aaah , bueno eso esta mejor , ya le dijiste a Ami?

-claro que se lo dije - cruzo los brazos - bueno , al principio intento matarme...literalmente , pero cuando le explique todo acepto y nos ayudara con la cancion

-genial , y donde esta?

-justo aqui! - escucharon la voz de la castaña - hola ricitos de oro - dijo dulcemente y se sento al lado de Jonah - hola Baruch - dijo friamente.

-hay por favor! aun sigues molesta? - dijo el pelinegro.

-claro que sigo molesta! como te atrevez a enviar a Spency a la carcel!

-no es una carcel real! le pague a unos tipos!

-y al menos los conoces?

-claroque los conosco , son unos actores , actores que aun no son famosos

-de acuerdo - la castaña se cruzo de brazos molesta - iniciemos con esto , solo tenemos 2 dias

-bien - Jonah puso una libreta en la mesa y saco un lapiz - como sera la cancion

-ehh...solo quiero que sea perfecta para declararme

-ummmm...ya se! ¿que cosas te gustan de Spencer? - dijo Ami.

-si , eso sera util - dijo Jonah.

-ok...ummm - tomo aire - me encanta su manera de ser , adoro sus ojos , amo su rostro , el tono de su piel es jodidamente perfecto , oooh amo sus piernas! son hermosas! , sus brazos se ven tan delicados al igual que sus manos , ¿alguna vez han visto sus cortos de terror? son geniales , enserio dan miedo , recuerdo que una vez no pude dormir por ver uno - Billy estaba hablando de una manera tan rapida que apenas se podia entender lo que decia , Ami y Jonah lo miraron sorprendidos por lo rapido que hablaba.

-esto tomara tiempo...- dijeron Ami y Jonah.

-y su trasero es hermoso!

Billy se la paso hablando de TODO lo que amaba de Spencer , pero no sirvio para la cancion como un loco enamorado , hablaba demasiado rapido , asi que no se entendia nada de lo que decia , pasaron un buen rato ahi , sin darse cuenta Ami y Jonah se quedaron dormidos , pues ya era muy tarde.

-y su cabello se ve tan suave y brillante! huele como a bebe y...uh? Ami? Jonah? - llevo tanto tiempo hablando que no se dio cuenta de que Ami y JTT se durmieron - despierten!

-aaaah! - ambos despertaron.

-q-que hora es? - pregunto Jonah.

-uh? - Ami miro su reloj - las 10:56 pm , aaahh~ me ire , adios chicos - se levanto de su asiento y se fue.

-bueno Jonah , vamos a la habitacion

-donde dormire?

-en mi cama

-do-dormiremos juntos? - se sonrojo.

-no , tu dormiras en mi cama y yo en la de Spencer

-por que?

-es que...su cama tiene su olor y...Spencer huele delicioso - se sonrojo - ya-ya vamonos!

Ambos se dirijieron a la habitacion , Jonah se recosto en la cama de Billy , y Billy en la cama de Spencer , Billy abrazo la almohada de Spencer y empezo a inalar el dulce aroma de esta , recordando a su amada , le ponia nervioso el echo de que se va a declarar , tenia miedo de el rechazo...simplemente solto un largo suspiro.

-I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want - empezo a tararear una cancion.

Billy se levanto rapidamente de la cama y tomo una libreta y un lapiz para comenzar a escribir la cancion que tenia en mente.

Jonah se lavanto de la cama y se estiro un poco , miro a Billy quien estaba sentado en la cama de Spencer con una libreta en sus manos - que es eso? - pregunto.

-hice la cancion...

-que!? - tomo la libreta y empezo a leer - wow , creo que es la mejor cancion que has escrito

-lo se! y la graduacion sera mañana! se la cantare mañana a Spencer!

-si! y yo te ayudare!

-genial!

-espera...Spencer...

-sigue en la carcel...

-MIERDA! - gritaron ambos chicos.

Continuara...

**Y yyyyyyyyyyy? les gusto? XD dejen sus sexys comentarios! :3 hasta la proxima 7w7**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooooo X3 feliz navidad atrasada uwu espero que se la hayan pasado genial nwn **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo 3 **

All i want

capitulo 13

-MIERDA!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-tenemos que ir por el! muévete! - dijo Billy.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron a buscar a Ami , la cual estaba en la cafetería.

-Ami! gritaron Jonah y Billy.

-uh? que pa... - Jonah tomo la mano de Ami y se fueron corriendo - a-ah que pasa?

-tenemos que ir por Spencer

Despues de un rato...

-claro señor Cobra , fue un honor trabajar para usted , ire por el chico - dijo un hombre , estaban en la "cárcel" donde estaba Spencer.

-oye Billy , dijiste que esto NO era una cárcel ,y si que parece una cárcel - dijo Ami.

-lo se - respondió - en realidad esto era una cárcel , pero un director la compro ya que el lugar estaba prácticamente abandonado , lo iban a usar para una película , pero al final cancelaron la película y dejaron este lugar solo , y bueno , le pedí al director que me lo prestara junto con unos cuantos actores , aunque no me los quiso prestar así que le tuve que pagar muuucho dinero.

-ah ya veo - dijo Ami.

-Billy! - grito Spencer emocionado para despues abrazar a Billy.

-Spencer! - sonrió y correspondió al abraso - como estas?

-muy bien! - sonrió - sabes? la cárcel es genial! la comida era deliciosa y la gente era genial

-oh~ enserio?~ - dirigió su mirada a Ami y sonrió victoriosamente.

-por que sonríe así? - pregunto Jonah en susurro para que solo Ami lo escuchara.

-porque yo no le creía que Spencer estaría bien aquí , y me equivoque - respondió también en susurro.

-bueno , regresemos al internado - dijo Billy - mañana es la graduacion y debemos buscar un buen traje!

Y tal como dijo Billy , todos regresaron para para buscar algo decente , aun que nadie usaría algo elegante , todos llevarían algo cómodo. El día había llegado al fin seria la graduación , pero mas importante la declaración de Billy , mientras Billy practicaba la canción en el salón de música , Spencer caminaba por los pasillos del internado , todos hablaban de el , pues todos se enteraron de que estuvo en la cárcel.

-eso de que todos hablen de mi se esta volviendo molesto - suspiro.

-hey Spencer! - escucho la voz de una chica que conocía perfectamente bien.

-ah? - la miro molesto - que quieres , Mallory

-oh nada especial - se acerco - últimamente todos hablan de ti

-si lo se , es un poco molesto , pero en fin , que quieres

-quería preguntarte si querías acompañarme en la graduación

-que!? no! no! no! NOOO

-hay por favor Spe...

-no! tu maldita...eh...rápido dime un buen insulto

-puta?

-tu maldita puta!

-agh , no te portes así!

-yo me comporto como yo quiera! además ya ni siquiera me gustas , ahora me gusta alguien mas

-que? quien?

-Billy Joe Cobra , perra! - le saco la lengua de forma infantil y despues se fue.

-Billy?...espera...ERES GAY!?

Mientras tanto en el salón de música...

-si! al fin salió perfecto! gracias por ayudarme Jonah

-no es nada Billy - sonrió - ahora solo falta esperar a la noche

-si , yo seré el ultimo en salir en el evento , varios alumnos también van a cantar o a bailar pero obviamente yo seré el mejor!

-jeje no lo dudo ... oye , despues de la canción que harás?

-um? no lo se , despues de que yo termine habrán fuegos artificiales

-no me refiero a eso , me refiero a si iras a hablar con Spencer o algo así

-bueno...no se , no tengo nada planeado , ya que me da un poco de miedo

-ya veo...

-pero no dejare que eso me baje el animo! - sonrió.

-siempre eres muy positivo

-siempre hay que ser positivo! cuando eres negativo limitas tu vida viejo

-jejeje si , tienes razón - sonrió - por cierto , se supone que debemos ir con pareja

-neeh , yo iré solo , yo solamente quiero cantarle a Spencer

-yo si quiero ir con alguien , supongo que para poder entrar debo ir con alguien que este en este internado ¿crees que pueda ir con Ami?

-que? con Ami?

-si , ahora somos muy buenos amigos

-pues no lo se , tendrías que preguntarle

-si despues lo hare...

Al poco tiempo llego la noche , y con ella la graduación , todos disfrutaban de la fiesta y se divertían , muchos alumnos hicieron grandes presentaciones , algunos cantaban otros bailaban , pero ahora era el momento de que el gran Billy Joe Cobra subiera al escenario.

-y ahora , para dar fin a las presentaciones , el tipo que no debería estar en este internado , Billy Joe Cobra - dijo el director Ponzi en el micrófono.

Billy subió al escenario un poco nervioso mientras todos gritaban de emoción - muy buenas noches a todos - dijo en el micrófono - estuve 6 meses aquí solo por un capricho mío , y debo admitir que nunca pensé que conocería gente tan genial , en fin , esta es una canción que escribí hace poco..

Me quedo sin maneras de hacerte ver  
Que quiero que te quedes a mi lado  
No estaré bien y no fingiré estarlo  
Así que dímelo hoy y toma mi mano  
Por favor, toma mi mano  
Por favor, toma mi mano

Tan sólo di que sí, di que no hay nada que te pare  
No es una prueba ni te está engañando tu mente  
Tan sólo es amor

Es así de simple y lo sabes  
Lo sabes, sí  
No podemos andar de aquí para allá  
Toda nuestra vida  
Eres mi único camino  
El sendero está despejado  
Qué tengo que decirte  
Por dios, cariño  
Por dios, cariño  
Por dios, cariño  
Por dios, cariño  
Por dios, cariño

Tan sólo di que sí, di que no hay nada que te pare  
No es una prueba ni te está engañando tu mente  
Tan sólo es amor

Tan sólo di que sí, porque suspiro y sé que tú también  
Por el roce de tu cálida piel  
Mientras te respiro

Puedo notar tú corazón latir a través de mi camisa  
Es todo lo que siempre he querido, lo que quiero  
Es todo lo que quiero  
Es todo lo que quiero  
Es todo lo que quiero  
Es todo lo que quiero

Tan sólo di que sí, di que no hay nada que te pare  
No es una prueba ni te está engañando tu mente  
Tan sólo es amor

Tan sólo di que sí, porque suspiro y sé que tú también  
Por el roce de tu cálida piel  
Mientras te respiro

Todos los alumnos gritaban y aplaudían - muchas gracias! - dijo Billy - bueno , esta canción va dedicada a alguien especial , que en solo 6 meses me cambio la vida...- su corazón paro por un momento , el miedo invadía su cuerpo - Spencer Wright

Hubo un completo silencio , todos dijeron su mirada a Spencer , el cual estaba completamente paralizado , muchos empezaron a murmurar cosas , Spencer solo miraba a su alrededor , todas las miradas estaban sobre el...

-te amo...Spencer - finalizo para despues bajar del escenario a algún otro lado , se quería mantener lejos de Spencer , seguro era por el miedo que tenia en esos momentos.

-ejem! - el director tomo el micrófono para hablar - olvidemos esta extraña declaración , ahora , le pido a todos los alumnos que salgan del internado , pues se llevara a cabo el ultimo evento de la noche, los fuegos artificiales

Todos hicieron lo que se les indico , menos Spencer , el cual comenzó a buscar a Billy en todos los salones , abría puerta tras puerta , parecía casi imposible encontrarlo , hasta que llego a un salón donde había una ventana que dirigía hacia afuera , de ahí podías ver perfectamente los fuegos artificiales , ahí estaba Billy , sentado en un escritorio mientras miraba la ventana...

-ahí estas...- dijo Spencer casi en susurro , Billy dirigió su mirada hacia el y en ese momento un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-q-que estas...

-necesito hablar contigo...- tomo asiento al lado de Billy.

-sobre que - desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-eso que dijiste...es cierto? - se sonrojo.

-escucha , ni siquiera yo se como fue que me enamore de ti...así que si , es completamente cierto

-oh...- podía sentir su cara arder como si se estuviera quemando , sentía como su corazón latía a una velocidad inhumana.

-se que solo me ves como tu amigo pero...

-quien lo dice?

-eh - lo miro.

-siempre has sido mi mejor amigo pero...- cubrió su rostro con sus manos - ya no te veo así

-ah que te refieres?

-se que solo tenemos 6 meses de conocernos , pero en esos 6 meses siempre estuviste conmigo , en las buenas y malas , eras mi mejor amigo , pero...no se que me hiciste...porque...me enamore de ti...

-Spencer...- tomo la mano del castaño para apartarla de su rostro - no te cubras

-es vergonzoso! seguro estoy completamente rojo! - grito avergonzado sin descubrir su rostro , Billy tomo ambas manos del castaño para quitarlas lentamente y ver su tierno y sonrojado rostro.

-tenias razón...estas completamente rojo - sonrió y acaricio la mejilla del menor.

-y-ya lo se

-es adorable...- se acerco lentamente a los labios del menor.

-Bi-Billy?

-realmente adorable - beso los suaves labios del menor , el cual se sorprendió al inicio , pero no tardo en corresponder.

Y ahí estaban ambos , encerrados en el salón de clases , con sus manos entrelazadas , besándose con ternura y a la vez con pasión , con los fuegos artificiales de fondo ...simplemente el momento perfecto...

Continuara...

**Bueeeno , les gusto? XD la canción estaba originalmente en ingles , pero decidi mejor ponerla en español :'p esta canción fue mi inspiración para esta historia uwu incluso de ahí saque el titulo XD "All i want" si quieren escucharla , se llama "Just say yes" de Snow Patrol , es una de mis canciones favoritas *w* , bueno , hasta la próxima X3**


End file.
